The Final Months Baby D Series
by Mamma D
Summary: Bosco & Original Character Maia are expecting a baby, but something very unexpected happens. Will everything go as planned? Will the baby arrive safe and sound? Will Bosco be able to do what he has to to save his family? PLEASE R & R!
1. Maia

Maia Baby D Series Fanfic

"Maia?" Maurice Boscorelli walked into the apartment after his shift at work. Carrying a large brown paper bag with groceries, he removed the key from the door and closed it behind him. "Maia? Where are you?" Bosco looked around the apartment setting the groceries down on the kitchen table along with his keys. Looking around the corner he glanced into the bedroom where Maia is lying on the bed watching the television. "There you are, why didn't you answer me?"

"Hey," Maia Danforth lay comfortably tucked underneath the sheets not looking up at Maurice at the bedroom door. Taking off his jacket, he hung it up on the back of the door and sat on the bed beside her.

"Hey baby," kissing her cheek, she didn't respond. "And baby," removing the sheets he kissed her pregnant stomach. She brushed him off and covered her stomach back up.

"What's wrong?" taking off his shirt, Bosco threw it in the closet.

"You were supposed to be home two hours ago Mo." Maia fixed her hair and grabbed the remote shutting the television off.

"I had some things to do, you know, tie up some loose ends," trying to kiss her again she turned her head away. "What's the matter with you Maia, is it the baby?" Getting up he took off his belt and jeans and threw them into the closet. Closing the closet he sat back down in the bed, joining Maia under the covers.

"It was moving around a lot today, I could barely get any rest."

"Yeah?" Bosco smiled, "Damn, I missed it again."

"Yeah, you missed it again Mo," Maia turned back to face Bosco. "You know you're never here anymore, I hardly ever see you."

"Honey, I'm a police officer, I'm out in the field, my hours are not always set, you know that," Bosco stressed.

"I just feel like I'm going through this whole thing alone," tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, you're not alone," he kissed her forehead, "you'll never be alone, I'll be here for you." Maia burrowed her head into Bosco's chest and closes her eyes.

"I just miss you Maurice, we both do," Maia took a deep breath and closed her eyes as Bosco stroked her hair.

"I miss you too baby; I wish I could be here for you more," Bosco kissed the top of her head resting his chin on it. "I love you baby," Bosco kissed her head again, wrapping his arms around her. Bosco sat awake with Maia in his arms until she fell asleep. He watched her a bit longer before he allowed himself to fall asleep with her still in his arms.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

AN: This story is a work in progress... it won't all be up right away. Please forgive me if some of the information is not EXACTLY on about the characters or settings in the show. I've only been watching the show for a couple months now and don't know absolutely everything about the guys. Please have an open mind and have fun. I gave the characters of the show a bit of original personality as well as sticking to their "show" personalities as much as possible. Please enjoy...

Background story: Okay... here is the story as I have it in my head. And since you can't all read my mind I guess I should tell you what's going on.

Maia Danforth: Maurice Boscorelli's fiancé. They are not married yet. Maia became pregnant before they were engaged. They have been together for three years. (No of course you don't see this on the show... use imaginations please.) Maia is a black woman with light chocolate skin. (I have a thing for interracial relationships... plus the kids are always so adorable...) Her hair is shoulder length and straightened. She is one year younger than Bosco. Maia is friends with most of the officers at the precinct especially Bosco's partner Faith. They live in an apartment, which they share.

**READ THIS NOW!!! There are some scenes in this story that may offend some people A LOT! This is not my intention. This is not a racist thing, this is not a religious thing... it's just the only way to do what I wanted to do and have the effect that I wanted. I may be changing it but I'm warning people right now.**

I hope you enjoy my story as it comes along. It is a work in progress at the moment. Please review and let me know what you think... good or bad, I think I'll be able to handle it.

Thanks everyone,

Baby D


	2. Bath Time

Bath Time

Baby D Series Fanfiction

Maia awoke to Bosco kissing her. As he kissed her the first time she didn't move but the second time she moved a little. When Bosco kisses her the third time, she kissed him back smiling.

"Good morning," Bosco smiled back kissing her again.

"Hey, gross, how can you kiss me, I just woke up?" Bosco smiled and kissed her again. "I didn't even brush my teeth last night."

"You didn't?"

"I feel asleep with you didn't I?" Maia moaned tiredly.

"Yeah, I don't care," Bosco kissed Maia again trying to rouse her. "I didn't either…" he grinned.

"What time is it?" Maia rolled over onto her side. Bosco, half dressed climbed back in the bed with her.

"Almost twelve," he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his nose into the nape of her neck taking in her scent. He loved the way her skin smelled.

"Almost twelve, why didn't you wake me?!" Maia tore the covers off of her and rolled over to the edge of the bed. Bosco got up out of the bed and walked over to Maia's side.

"You said you didn't get much sleep yesterday; I wanted to let you rest. Plus you're so cute when you're sleeping." Maia stretched and yawned as she sat up.

"Here help me up," Maia reached up to Bosco who pulled her up and into his arms. He held her tightly in his arms, kissing her up and down her neck. "You're in a mood this morning, what's up with you?" Maia smiled feeling his warm breath on her neck. His lips were wet leaving a trails as he kissed her.

"I missed you. All I wanted to do was be with you last night but you looked so peaceful sleeping and I know the two of you needed some rest." Maia smiled again accepting his kisses. "I don't know what it is, but I'm loving this you being pregnant thing, it's really hot." He gave her a sly grin to which she returned. She let his hands wander over the front of her body.

"Come on Mo, I have to be somewhere for two and I still have to take a shower," she tried to push him away playfully.

"I can help you take a shower," he began to pull up her nightgown revealing more and more of he legs; still kissing her shoulders and neck.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Bosco began to pull her out of the room towards the washroom.

"No, no, no, if we start now I'll never get out of here," she pulled her hands away from him and he grabbed her waist.

"Just for a little while, please, don't make me beg, 'cause you know I will." Once in the washroom, Bosco pulled off Maia's nightgown completely, leaving her only in her underwear. Maia watched him as he quickly turned around turned on the water in the shower and the showerhead. As the water ran, Bosco backed Maia up against the sink. As he pressed himself up against her he kissed her and gently caressed her back with his rough hands. She grabbed his hair and moaned as he left a trail of kisses down the front of her neck, down her chest pausing for a moment on her breasts. She moaned again a she felt his tongue flicker over her hot skin. He kissed further down her body getting down onto his knees and stopping at her belly, he pulled off her underwear.

"God Maurice," Maia closed her eyes at the feel of him moving against her skin. It was both intimate and sexually charged. The short prickly hairs on his face sent shivers up her body, his husky cologne still clinging to him from the night before.

"Mo, come on," she could barely stop herself, "you said we were taking a shower," she lifted his chin to look up at her. Bosco sighed loudly, stood back up and turned to the shower checking the warmth of the water.

"It's good," he removed his underwear and helped Maia into the bathtub following after her. Closing the shower curtain he stood behind her pressing his body up against her and holding her tightly in his arms. The hot water washed over them as Bosco let his hands explore Maia's body. She closed her eyes again at the feel of him pressed up against her back. She could feel his excitement as he nibbled on her ear, cupping her breasts in his hands.

"Mo," she sighed, "As good as this feels, I need to take a shower; I need to get cleaned up."

"You're not going to let me go anywhere with this are you?"

"Maybe when I get home this afternoon, if you're good." Bosco grabbed the sponge from around the showerhead and loaded it with gel. Slowly and gently he rubbed Maia's skin until he had reached every part of her body, even tickling the bottom of her feet.

When he was done Maia turned around and held him close, letting the water rinse the fruity smelling soap off of them both. Once clean, Maia turned off the water and wrung out her hair in the tub.

"Thanks baby," she kissed him as he helped her out of the bath. As she stepped out, her foot slipped and she fell into Bosco's chest with a scream.

"Are you alright?" Bosco held onto her tightly as she found her footing on the carpet outside the tub. Her heart was racing at the possibilities of what could have happened.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Grabbing a large, yellow beach towel from off the back of the door, he wrapped it around her, drying her off then using it to dry himself off and wrap it around his waist.

"So where are you going today?" He followed her as she walked naked back into the bedroom.

"Oh, I have to go get some things from the grocery store and I have to get a prescription from the drugstore and I have to go to the bank and pay some bills."

"But I just went to the grocery store last night," Bosco shook his head.

"Yeah, but I wanted some other things." With some effort, Maia put on a clean pair of underwear and a bra from the top drawer. Bosco stood in the doorway of the room in the yellow towel listening and watching. "You know, I'm having those pregnant cravings."

"It's kinda late don't you think? You only have like a month and a half left," he sat down on the bed beside Maia and put lotion on her back, neck and feet.

"I can't help when they come."

"You're not on that ice cream and pickles thing are you?"

"No, it's weird but I want spicy food, nothing but spicy food."

"But you hate spicy food," he smiled.

"Yeah, I know," Maia stood up and put on her shirt and jeans. Going back over to the top drawer, she pulled out a pair of warm socks and handed them to Bosco to put them on for her. Getting down on his knee, he put them on.

"You're going to be home when I get home right?"

"Nah, I'm going in to work, I have some fives to sort out,"

"Fives?"

"Complaint reports and whole bunch of other shit that came in yesterday, which is why I was late coming home."

"I was hoping you would be home when I got home."

"I have to go in today or all this stuff is gonna just pile up on me and Faith." Maia sat in front of Bosco on the bed and draped her arms around his neck holding him close. She felt is if she wasn't able to do this enough, to hold on to him. She felt as if he was slipping away from her more and more every day.

"I guess I can expect you home late again tonight?" She let go of him disappointed.

"Not as late as last night 'cause it's not a full shift but yeah, but I'll be at the station all day, why don't you come by and see me. I know the guys would want to see how much you've grown," Bosco put both his hands on her belly and kissed it. He loved to touch it.

"Okay, I'll come see you around five-ish? Maybe we'll do dinner?

"Sounds good."

"Okay," Maia kissed him one last time, "I'll see you later." She left the bedroom and picked up the keys off the table in the kitchen along with her purse. Bosco followed behind her in the towel to the door and put her jacket on her.

"Bye," smiled as he let her out the door. Maia walked down the hall away from the apartment.

"Maia," Bosco called after her. Stopping, she turned around in the middle of the hallway, "Be careful."


	3. At the House

At the House

Baby D Series Fan Fiction

"Hey Bosco, I thought you weren't in today," Sully walked by the front desk where he was talking to Faith standing behind it.

"Yeah, well you're not the only one who can log in a couple extra hours now and then. You know I do work too," Bosco laughed at his co-worker.

"Yeah right..." Sully smirked and nodded at Faith as he walked off.

"I got a wicked headache today that just won't quit," Faith rubbed her forehead. She looked as if she hadn't had a good night sleep.

"Yeah? Maybe you should get a little rest today, don't stay too long." Bosco nodded at Faith who pulled out a bottle of Aspirin from her purse. Opening the bottle she took two and downed them with a few sips of her water bottle. "Oh that reminds me," Bosco sat down at the desk with Faith, picked up the phone and began to dial. "Maia didn't take her pills this morning."

"Why is she taking pills, is something wrong?" Faith looked up from what she was doing.

"Nah, it's just these vitamins that the doc prescribed for her, she has to take them every morning."

"Oh yeah, I remember that, those horrible tasting humongous pills. Man I hated them," Faith shook her head at the memory.

"Hey Maia," Bosco finally got through to her on the other end. "Yeah, you forgot to take your pills this morning... Oh yeah, okay well I'll see you later then."

Maia hung up with Bosco as she walked into the pharmacy. As she filled her prescription and turned around another man walking up to the counter bumped into her causing her to drop her prescription bag.

"Sorry," he bent down to pick up the bag for her. "Congratulations by the way," he smiled looking down at the label on the bag. "Vitamins, my wife used to take these," he handed the package back to Maia.

"Thanks," Maia smiled and took the bag back. "Have a good day," she waved as she turned and left the pharmacy. The man watched as she left the store.

Hailing a cab, it screeched to a halt in front of her. Climbing is she directed him to grocery store that was right across from the bank and only a couple blocks away from the pharmacy. The driver skid off without and regards for the upcoming traffic in the same lane. Quickly Maia put on her seatbelt and held on to the door handle. Speeding down the road, the driver whizzed through two stop signs and through one red light.

"Um, sir, could you slow down please?" she tapped on the driver's seat. He said nothing but kept driving erratically. "Sir, please slow down!" Maia began to breathe heavily gripping the door handle tightly. "Stop!" The driver slammed on his breaks as he stopped at the side of the road by the grocery store. He turned around and looked at her calmly.

"Seven twenty." Maia undid her seatbelt, grabbed the change from her purse and slapped it in the driver's hand, quickly jumping out of the backseat and closing the door behind her. She stood back as the driver skid off again into the traffic.

"Geez," Maia put her purse back on her shoulder and walked over to the grocery store. Picking up the few things she needed she paid and headed for the bank.

"Okay, bill, bank card, licence, money," she noted as she went through her purse. Just as she was about to turn the corner and walk up the stairs to the bank, she screamed as someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with a wet cloth.

Dropping her bags, she fought becoming weaker and weaker from the solvent on the cloth. The person behind her held her tightly until she fell unconscious in his arms. Quickly he dragged her backwards into the nearby alley and into a black truck. Going back he threw all of the groceries and her purse into the dumpster beside the bank. Looking around to see if anyone noticed, he ran back to the van and sped off with Maia inside. Just as they sped off, two teenage boys on bikes came out of the alleyway and raced in the other direction.


	4. 10 39

10-39

Baby D Series Fan Fiction (Don't own any of NBC's Third Watch characters or have anything to do with the show... 'Cept watching it of course.)

"Bosco, where the hell have you been, I've been trying to get a hold of you for like an hour!" Faith shook her head at him as he walked up to her with bags of food in his hands.

"I went to get something to eat, here I brought you something back, there's one of them wrap things in there for ya," he threw the bag with the food on the table where Faith was sitting. Faith looked up at him in shock at his candidness. "Hey did Maia stop by, she said she was coming in to say hi to the guys but I couldn't wait man, I was starving. She's going to hurt me if she finds out that I already ate," Bosco sat down at the table with Faith as she sat nervously.

"Boscorelli are you all right?" the chief burst in the door. Bosco looked up at him confused, as he was about to take a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah, I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" He put down the sandwich finishing what was in his mouth.

"Boz, you don't know..." Faith looked down at her fidgeting hands unsure of what to tell him.

"Faith what's up, what's wrong?" Bosco shook his head at his partner. The lieutenant came closer to the table where the two of them were sitting.

"Maurice..." he almost couldn't look Bosco in the eyes.

"Would somebody just tell me what the hell is going on?" He raised his arms in anger at all the silence.

"Boz, about an hour ago, the house received a call about a 10-39," as she spoke the words began to choke her.

"Well what was it?"

"A woman had been taken off the street near a bank," the lieutenant finished as Bosco sat forward in his chair. A look of shock and worry immediately found his face.

"What?" Bosco shook his head in disbelief, "no, this isn't funny, if this is some kind of joke it isn't that God dammed funny Faith." Bosco shot up out of his chair, putting his hands on his head.

"Bosco it was Maia," Faith was almost in tears.

"Faith this isn't funny!" He yelled at her, "This isn't funny, this isn't funny…" He grabbed his head again and paced about the room, breathing heavily confused and distressed.

"Boz, I'm sorry it's true," Faith closed her eyes trying not to cry.

"It's a mistake, maybe it's a mistake, my God she's pregnant! It has to be somebody else right? Right?" He leaned onto the table looking at Faith who refused to look up at him.

"We pulled her purse and what looked to be her groceries from the dumpster beside the bank, where the 10-39 was reported," the lieutenant filled him in.

"Her groceries, she was going shopping for spicy food," he half smiled. "Well are there any leads, any information? There has to be something right?" Bosco sounded desperate; he had no idea of what to do at that moment.

"The boys that reported it said that man in a black, ski mask stifled her and put her in a large black van in the alley way beside the bank, throwing her things into the dumpster beside it," Lieu sat down in one of the chairs at the table.

"The baby," Bosco pulled off his hat and pulled at his hair. How could this be happening? He was just with her the night before. They were going to have dinner together. All of the thoughts coursed though his head and his heart pounded in his chest. He hadn't felt this way since his mother's life had been threatened so long ago.

"We have a partial licence plate for the van; all we have to do is find it Boz."

"He wants us to find him, he did this on purpose," Bosco pulled out the chair beside Faith and sat down.

"That's what we're thinking Boz, this guy was messy, public, we think he was looking to leave a trail, and all we gotta do is follow it."


	5. An Eye for an Eye

An Eye for an Eye

Baby D Series Fan Fiction (Does not own or have any right to any of NBC's Third Watch characters or have any affiliation with the show... I'm just a big fan is all...) (Maia Danforth is a Baby D Series Fan Fiction Original character.)

Be warned this scene has some things in it that may offend. They are not to be taken racially or religiously (if it even can be...) If you don't like it, don't read it, the story is labelled **R for restricted **so...

The feeling of the cold, damp cement floor on Maia's bare skin was what brought her to back consciousness. When she awoke and tried to move, she realized that she was naked and handcuffed to a pipe in what looked to be a large industrial type room with all dark and dreary cement walls. The only light in the room came from a bare light bulb hanging from just overhead.

Looking around her everything looked the same, hopeless. The shock of the extraordinary circumstances she found herself in made her panic. Her heart began to race and tears welled up in her eyes as the coldness of the damp and dirty cement began to set into her skin.

"Help, somebody help me! Please help!" Maia pulled at the handcuffs desperately, as she curled herself up into a ball on the floor. Bringing her knees to her belly, she tried to cover herself as much as possible. As she pulled on the handcuffs, they began to cut into her skin, the dirt from the floor mixing into her wounds and making them sting even more.

"Help me," she sobbed not knowing where she was or what had happened or what was going to happen to her. She lay in a shivering ball alone in the dim light of the room for almost half an hour before she heard any noise at all. In the distance a door was closed and someone was coming closer to the room she was in. As the footsteps got closer, she turned her head to see who was coming in the room. As he stepped in the door, she saw the man from before with the mask still on, coming in with a large thin, triangular stick of bamboo under his arm. Her breath stopped as he entered the room as she became even more afraid for her life.

"How are we Miss Danforth?" He smiled slyly as he neared her. As he spoke Maia's breath quickened once again and she began to sob.

"How do you know who I am, you followed me?" Maia cried on the floor with her back to him. She had to crane her head over her shoulder to look at him.

"Yeah, and I almost lost you with that wackjob of a cabby you had, I bet you were scared," he chuckled to himself.

"What do you want from me?" She shivered intensely on the wet floor.

"What do I want from you? Your life. Your child's and yours. An eye for an eye as they say," he came closer to her towering over her on the ground. Maia buried her face between her arms and shook.

"Please let me go, I didn't do anything," she shook her head. The man grabbed her hair and yanked her head back to look at him. She squeezed her eyes shut afraid to look at him.

"Didn't do anything? My wife and child didn't do anything, but they still died didn't they?" She screamed as he slammed her head back down on the concrete, splitting the skin on her forehead open.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," she buried her head back into her arms as the blood trickled down her elbow.

"If you're sorry then you must know what I'm talking about."

"I don't, I swear, I don't," she shook her head rapidly.

"Well how about I teach you about what's going on," with that he whipped her back with the stick, the edges of it cutting deep into her skin. She screamed in pain as it cut into her. He looked at the stick with the fresh blood on it. "This is so I can keep your attention." Maia found it hard to breathe with all of the things that were going on, she was almost afraid to breathe.

"Your little cop boyfriend," he whipped her again, this time cutting into her thigh, "killed my pregnant wife," he whipped her again on her back.

"Maurice never hurt anybody like that, he would never..."

"Yeah? Really?" He whipped here again and again cutting deeper and deeper into her arms and neck. "He and his partner caused a real big mess when those cars exploded a while back," Maia could hear the sadness and anger in the man's voice when he paused for a minute. "My pregnant wife," he used more force this time, "was in the building right on that street, she fell down three flights of steps, and by the time she reached the bottom," he hit her again, "she had broken her neck. Her and the baby both died before they reached the hospital." He stood over Maia's bleeding body, looking down at her and shaking his head. "They didn't ask to die did they?"

"I'm sorry," she choked out the words. She could barely keep her eyes open. "Please, don't kill my baby." The man grabbed her hair again, pulling back her head.

"An eye for an eye Miss Danforth, an eye for an eye."


	6. 9th

9th

Baby D Series Fan Fiction (Does not own any of NBC's Third Watch characters nor do I have anything to do with the show.) (Maia Danforth is an original Baby D Series Fan Fiction character.)

Back at the station Bosco sat at the table in the computer lab with his hat on the table and his head in his hands. He rocked back and forth in his chair, the anger and worry building up in his mind. Maurice Boscorelli was no good at being helpless. He was always the one to go and get things done. He was the one who knew what to do and how to get it done. This feeling of helplessness was one that he rarely felt.

"Bosco! Bosco, we found it!" Faith bound into the room with a piece of paper. Bosco's head shot up as she came in.

"What?" He stood up to meet her.

"We found the van, we found the black van!" Faith smiled as Bosco breathed a sigh of relief. "Sully and Davis found it outside the bank again."

"God damn it, this guy is playing with me Faith, he's toying with my family!" Bosco picked up one of the chairs and threw it against the wall.

"Boz, the video surveillance from the bank shows the guy with Maia changing cars. He put her into a 1959 Impala and took off."

"Arrrggghhhh!" Bosco cleared the table with one clean sweep. "I'm tired of just standing around here, I've gotta get out there," he headed for the door just as the lieutenant came in.

"Where are you going?" He stopped Bosco before he left the room.

"I'm going to go look for my fiancé that's where I'm going."

"You're not on this case Boscorelli, you know I can't allow that," Lieu shook his head, pushing him back into the room with Faith.

"You expect me to just sit around here and wait while some guy has Maia out there doing God knows what to her?!"

"Bosco," Cruz poked her head in the door, "I heard about what happened."

"Yeah save it Cruz, I'm not in the mood for you're bullshit right now," he pointed and yelled at her.

"Hey I just came in to say I'm sorry all right?" She stood in the doorway.

"Just leave Cruz," Faith warned.

"Yeah if you're so sorry, why aren't you out there helping to find her?" Bosco yelled across the room.

"I just found out all right? I'm sorry. I'll lay off 'cause you're obviously upset."

"Yeah you do that..." Bosco paced back and forth.

"All right." Just as she was about to leave another officer rushed to the door.

"We got it," he panted as he reached the door, "We found the car."

"Where, where is it?" Bosco stopped in his tracks.

"It parked outside a factory / warehouse on 9th all by itself."

"Let's go, let's get outta here," Bosco pushed the officer out of the way followed by Faith before the Lieutenant Swarsky could do anything.


	7. Time

Time

Baby D Series Fan Fiction (Does not own any of NBC's Third Watch characters nor do I have anything to do with the show.) (Maia Danforth is an original Baby D Series Fan Fiction character.)

Maia's face was numbed with the pain of it being thrown against the hard, cold cement over and over again. In her mind, her main fear was for the baby. She thought over and over of Maurice holding his child in his arms and smiling, she thought of a time where everything was fine. She could see the baby's little eyes, nose and mouth looking up at him with wonder about the new world. She sobbed lightly, with the taste of blood in her mouth.

"Are you listening Miss Danforth? You're going to hear every word of how I suffered then." The man leaned over her as she lay with her eyes closed on her side. "And he will suffer just as much." Just as Maia could feel the man's breath on her face, she gathered her strength, turned her head and bit the mask still on his face. Pulling away, he yelled as the mask came off in her mouth. Spitting it out, she looked up to see the man from the pharmacy.

"You stupid bitch!" He whipped her again and again on her belly and back, which were both numbed from pain. She curled up as much as she could, trying to shield her stomach from his blows. As the stick was about to come down again, an alarm went off in the building. Maia began to cry again at the thought that someone else might be in the building and coming to help her. "Shit," he broke the stick into four pieces and put it in his pocket. Looking back down at Maia he laughed. "You tell anyone what I look like and I'll kill you both before they find me. I know where you live." He cursed again, then ran for the door, closing and locking it behind him. Maia lay still on the floor barely able to breathe from the pain of the blows. Her skin covered in gashes and blood, she gasped for air.

"Help," she strained, tasting more of the blood in her mouth, "please help me."

At the far end of the warehouse Sully and Davis were searching, guns drawn.

"We must have tripped the alarm, but I didn't see any sensors on the walls or door," Ty looked behind him whispering.

"It could have been in the door, you never know," Sully whispered back. As they walked they went through corridor after corridor and room after room, each one looking like the last. "This place is like a maze."

"Yeah, it's a great place to hide." Just then they heard the far off sound of a door slamming shut.

"Come on!" Sully and Ty both ran towards the sound, with Ty leading the way. As they ran towards it, they passed a room with the door closed.

"Davis, hold on," Sully called him back.

"But Sully," Ty pointed in the direction of the sound.

"Just wait a second, come here," he put his finger up to his lips and pointed at the light coming from the crack under the door. Ty nodded and walked quietly to the other side of the door pressing his back against the wall. Sully mouthed, one, two three, with his mouth and they Ty kicked open the wooden door. As they entered the room with guns in the air they stopped in their tracks at what they saw.

"Oh my God," Sully took a deep breath looking down at the body on the floor.

"Jesus," Ty put his hand to his mouth in shock. Sully quickly removed his radio and jacket running over to her side.

"Maia," he slowly knelt down behind her on the floor, wrapping his jacket around her. "Maia," he leaned over to see if her eyes were open. Slowly, she cracked her eyes open; her eyelashes caked together with blood. She moaned in pain with tears washing blood down her face.

"Yeah she's here, and we're going to need an EMS here now, she's not in good shape," Ty called into the radio.

"10-56, they're already on their way," the radio blared in Ty's ear as he stepped closer to Sully and Maia. "Is she..." Ty carefully leaned over to see her face.

"Yeah she's alive, but I don't know bad she's hurt, or how the baby is..." Sully held Maia's hand, holding the jacket wrapped around her legs. Squeezing his hand, she all of a sudden screamed and the jacket became soaked with liquid, Sully shocked, pulled his hand away, and seeing the puddle on the cement.

"What, what happened?" Ty stepped closer again. Maia panted, still holding Sully's hand tightly.

"I, I don't know, I think her water just broke," Sully shook his head confusedly.

"Doesn't, doesn't that mean..." Ty ran his hand over his head.

"Let's just hope the medics get here before anything big happens."


	8. God

God

Baby D Series Fan Fiction (Does not own any of NBC's Third Watch characters nor do I have anything to do with the show.) (Maia Danforth is an original Baby D Series Fan Fiction character.)

"Davis!" Someone yelled from down the hall, "Sully!" They could hear the stretcher echoing against the walls as the paramedics came barreling down the hallway.

"We're in here!" Ty yelled back, heading for the door. As he got to it, Carlos and Kim met him outside the door with EMS bags and the stretcher. Squeezing through the door, they raced to Maia's side, shocked not only at what they saw but because they knew it was their friend's fiancé.

"Oh, God," Kim looked down at Maia on the ground before kneeling down beside Carlos. Carlos removed Sully's jacket, revealing the swelling wounds in her skin. They covered her back and the exposed side of her stomach. Her head was bleeding from being thrown against the ground. She was barely breathing.

"I think her water broke, "Sully moved to the side still holding Maia's hand gently.

"Has she had any other contractions?" Kim asked while putting an oxygen mask on her and attaching a small tank to it. She carefully wrapped the elastics around her head and placed her head back on her arm.

"Yeah one," Sully nodded nervously.

"How long ago?" Carlos tore open packages of gauze to dress her wounds, wrapping them around her arms and taping them to her sides.

"Maybe 5, 6 minutes after her water broke."

"She's going into labor, we need to get these cuffs off of her now!" Kim opened a pack of wet, antiseptic cloths and wiped the blood from Maia's arms and wrists.

"We tried, our keys don't work in those for some reason," Sully shook his head helplessly. "I don't know what kind they are."

"Maia!" Bosco yelled from down the hall. His heart was racing so fast he could almost feel it in this throat. He had no idea of what to expect, he was afraid to expect the worst. "Maia!" He ran up to the door where Ty stopped him before going in.

"Bosco..." Ty tried to warn him, pushing him back from the door. Bosco could hear Kim, Carlos and Sully almost yelling at each other from inside the room.

"Davis, let go of me!" Bosco tried to get out of Ty's grasp but was met with aggression.

"Bosco, you do not want to go in there just yet, just let EMS do their job and stay out of the way," he fought with his friend to keep him from seeing what was just around the corner.

"Get off me! Why don't you want me to see her?" Bosco pushed Davis away and found his way into the room.

"Bosco!" Ty called after him but he was already in the room.

"Maia?" He froze in place. Sully looked up as Bosco made his way over to where they were kneeling around his fiancé.

"Boz, I..." Sully shook his head as he came closer. When he finally saw her face, his hearted dropped.

"Oh, God, Maia," His chest clenched and his eyes began to burn as the tears pushed their way to the surface. Sully moved out of the way for Bosco to take his place. Taking her hand, he looked her over almost able to feel each and every wound in his own skin.

"Maia, baby?" He moved her bloodstained hair from her face. It had begun to curl from the dampness of the wet floor and the blood. She squeezed his hand and tensed up again, yelling in pain. "What's going on, what's happening to her?" Bosco yelled frightened.

"She's in labor, but we can't do anything till we get these cuffs off. Your keys aren't working in them," Carlos explained as he continued tending to her wounds. Her light chocolate skin began to turn purple where the bruises were forming.

"She's going to have the baby? But it's too early; she still has more than a month left."

"All this stress is most likely what brought it on sooner," Kim tended to the wounds on her back." Just then, Ty came in the door with a pair of lock cutters.

"Here I have them," he knelt down by Maia's head while Bosco held her hands apart. Forcefully, Ty finally cut the handcuffs apart. As soon as they were separated, Carlos and Kim began to prepare to move her. Carefully turning her over and placing on her back, they were better able to tend to the wounds on her other side. Taking a thermal blanket form one of the bags, they bother began to wrap her up in it. Kim put the neck brace on securely while Carlos packed up the bags. 

"On three," Kim put her hands under Maia's back while Carlos stood by her legs, Bosco keeping her head steady. "One, two three," they all lifted her up on to the stretcher.

"Let's go," Carlos began to push the stretcher out the door.


	9. Flatline

Flatline

Baby D Series Fan Fiction (Does not own any of NBC's Third Watch characters nor do I have anything to do with the show.) (Maia Danforth is an original Baby D Series Fan Fiction character.)

Maia clenched her teeth and eyes again, lying on her back in the bus. With Maia's legs spread apart, Kim was ready if she needed to deliver the baby. Suddenly Maia's staggered breathing stopped and her grip on Bosco's hand let go.

"Maia, Maia!" Bosco yelled shaking her hand fearfully. Just as soon as she had stopped breathing, she started again, yelling in pain at the contraction.

"She can't breathe!" Bosco stroked her hair. She seemed to be choking between her screams.

"Take this," Kim handed him an air bag and mask to feed her air. "Carlos, what's out 20?!" Kim yelled behind her to Carlos in the driver's seat.

"Almost there!" Bosco and Kim could barely hear him over the bus' siren and the echoing sirens of the following police cruisers outside. Bosco quickly wiped a tear from his face before it had a chance to fall.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry." The only thing he could do was shake his head. He wished he could tell her everything that was inside him at that moment, but he couldn't find the words.

"Hold on Maia, just hold on." He pumped the plastic bad on her face. Suddenly the ambulance stopped and the driver's side door opened and closed. Finally the back doors opened and Kim jumped up.

"Keep pumping the bag as you get out," Kim tapped Bosco's back.

"One, two, three," Kim and Bosco both jumped out of the ambulance with the stretcher and lowered the legs to the ground. Faith, Sully and Ty jumped out of their cruisers and raced for the hospital doors.

As soon as Maia was into a room and on a bed, doctors and nurses were hooking her up to all sorts of monitors and machines, and IV being hooked up right away. Bosco took the air bag off as they replaced it with a mechanical one.

"Sorry sir, but you're going to have to leave," one of the nurses took the air bag from him and set it down elsewhere.

"No, I'm not going anywhere!" Bosco stood by her side still covered in his fiancé's blood.

"Sir this is not an option, you're going to have to leave."

"I am the father of that child and she's my fiancé, there's no way I'm going anywhere!" Maia yelled again with the next contraction, searching blindly with her hand until she found Bosco's.

"She's crowning," the doctor informed the nurse from the end of the bed. Maia pushed down as hard has she could with her feet up in the stirrups.

"That's it Maia, push," the nurse on her other side encouraged her. Maia's breath staggered even more. She gasped, pushing with all the strength she had left in her. Bosco, still holding her hand tightly, looked down between her legs.

"There's a head, I can see a head, the head's almost out, Keep going!" he smiled seeing the crown peeking out. Just then the pace of the heart monitor quickened and flat lined.

"What's going on?" Bosco looked back up at Maia who was unconscious and not breathing. "What's happening, what's happening to her?" He looked around at the doctors and nurses helplessly.

"Sir, you really need to leave now."

"Just tell me what the hell is happening to her!"

"Sir we need you to go, your fiancé's heart has stopped but we still need to deliver the baby/ You're going to have to leave so we can do our jobs and maybe save them both," the doctor stopped quickly to explain. Just then Faith entered the room, taking hold of Bosco's arm.

"What do you mean maybe? What's going to happen to them?" Bosco pulled at his hair. He looked around helplessly waiting for an answer. "What's going to happen?"

"Come on Boz, let the doctors do their job," Faith pulled him unwillingly out of the ER.


	10. Father

Father

Baby D Series Fan Fiction (Does not own any of NBC's Third Watch characters nor do I have anything to do with the show.) (Maia Danforth is an original Baby D Series Fan Fiction character.)

Once out of the room, he ripped his arm away from Faith. "God damn it!" He kicked over a chair that sat in the waiting area, and then sat in the chair across from then with his head in his hands, the blood from Maia's face and hands staining them. Quietly, Faith sat down beside him in the chair, resting a comforting hand on his back. Ty and Sully took the remaining seats to the right. They waited for some time in silence as the occasional nurse went in and out of the room.

Bosco looked down at his bloodstained hands. It was then that he realized that his life could actually go back to a time when Maia wasn't in it. He found it hard to imagine what it was like when she wasn't around him. When they weren't dating, when he didn't know who she was. It brought him back to the first time that he met her at the station. Again he could feel his breath catch in his chest.

"Maurice? Bosco looked up to see his mother standing just a few feet away.

"I called her, I thought you might want her here," Faith rubbed his back as he stared up at her.

"Ma," the tears welled up in his eyes as he got up to embrace her.

"Oh, baby I'm so sorry," she held him tightly as he cried with her. Faith, Sully and Ty bowed their heads respectfully.

"Her heart stopped Ma, the baby wasn't even out yet and her heart stopped," he sobbed gently into her shoulder. It was almost painful for Faith, Sully and Ty to watch their friend in his current state. They had never seen Bosco this vulnerable before.

Suddenly the doors burst open and two nurses ran out with an incubator. Bosco was just able to make out the tiny figure of a baby wrapped up inside of it.

"Hey! Hey!" He called after them but they didn't make any effort to stop, which made him even more nervous.

"Mr. Boscorelli?" Bosco turned around to see the doctor who delivered the baby step out of the ER. Everyone stoop up and slowly Bosco walked up to him.

"What happened," he wiped the tears from his reddened eyes.

"You're fiancé's heart stopped during the birth but we were able to deliver the baby safely. You can soon visit in maternity once they get the incubator sorted out," the doctor removed the green cap he was wearing. Quietly Bosco breathed a sigh of relief.

"And what about Maia, how is she?" He gripped his mother's hand as she slipped it into his for support.

"We were able to successfully restart her heart but she is still unconscious. It's uncertain when or if she'll wake up."

"What do you mean if? If she's okay, why wouldn't she wake up?" Rose rubbed her son's hand in hers.

"Your fiancé has had a very traumatic experience; victims of assault or rape have been known to slip in to a coma instead of waking up for fear of facing what has happened to them. Now it's not certain that this is what will happen to your fiancé but I felt that I should warn you that there is a chance," the doctor spoke softly.

"What are the chances of that happening?" Sully spoke up from behind.

"It's uncertain, there's no way of knowing for sure, I'm sorry," he nodded in their direction.

"Oh, baby," his mother hugged his arm tightly, gripping onto his shaking hand.

"Once we get her all bandaged up, I'll let you know so you can see her." Behind Rose and Bosco, Faith, Sully and Ty were all smiles and a few tears.

"Thank you doctor," Bosco shook his hand. The doctor smiled and nodded before turning to leave.

"You should wash up before you go in to see her, I'll have a nurse help you with some coveralls."

"Thanks again doctor," Bosco smiled uncertainly.

Just as the doctor was about to turn the corner, he turned around again. "Oh yes, congratulations, you have a brand new baby girl." Bosco's heart raced with happiness as his friends patted him on the back smiling.

"You're a father now," Ty smiled hugging him.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he smiled back with emotions still mixed.

"And you're a grandmother," Faith put a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"And I'm going to be the best damn grandmother a kid's ever had."


	11. Blame

Blame

Baby D Series Fan Fiction (Does not own any of NBC's Third Watch characters nor do I have anything to do with the show.) (Maia Danforth is an original Baby D Series Fan Fiction character.)

"Now don't be alarmed when you see her, she does have quite a few stitches in her head and arms," the nurse warned Bosco as she helped him with his coveralls. He nodded trying to imagine what she looked like. "And she is unconscious but she still may be able to hear you if you speak to her," she tied up the last of the strings on his back and he turned to face her. "Don't be afraid to touch her but don't move her too much, you don't want to break any of her stitches." the nurse smiled handing him cloth booties for his shoes. "All set, you can go in now."

"Thanks," Bosco smiled as he put the green booties on. As the nurse left him, slowly he pushed the door open, revealing more and more of Maia resting in the bed. Carefully shutting the door behind him, he quietly walked up to the side of the bed looking her over. Her head was bandaged right around with fresh gauze and a plastic stitch held the wound on her cheek together. More bandages and stitches adorned her arms and neck as she rested peacefully in the bed.

Bosco pulled up a chair to the side of the bed and sat down, taking her hand in his. He sat for a while looking her over while the blipping of the heart monitor echoed in the thick silence of the room. It hurt her more than anything to see her in this condition. There was nothing that he could do to ease her pain. He wasn't even sure how she might react to the situation when she woke up. Would she still want to marry him? Would she even what to be with him after all that had happened. The threat of the answer to those questions being yes, was all to real for him.

With Maia's hand in his left hand and his head in his right, he rested his elbows on the bed beside her. All of the sadness and guilt he felt inside quickly turned to anger and hatred towards the one who had done this to her. Maia exhaled loudly catching Bosco's attention.

"Hey baby, it's me, Mo. I'm here with you, you don't have to be afraid," he pulled his chair closer so he could lean in closer. He brushed her cheek gently with his finger. "Guess what? We have a brand new baby girl," he lowered his head trying not so sound upset. His lips quivered as he spoke. "When you wake up, we're going to have to find a name for her. I haven't seen her yet, they have her in," he took a deep breath collecting himself. "They have her in an incubator 'because she's so tiny and 'cause she was born so early." He looked at her for a moment, watching and waiting for her to move or so something. Taking another breath, he leaned in and kissed her on her cracked lips smiling inwardly.

"Maia, I'm sorry, I should have stayed home today, I should have gone with you today. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you wanted me to be there, when I should have been there, for you and our baby," he kissed her hand in his and looked up at her closed eyes. He squeezed it gently just happy her hand was still warm. "I'm going to find him Maia," he shook his head at her, "I promise you, I'm going to find the son of a bitch that did this to you, and I'm going to make him wish he was never born at all, I'll kill him if I get the chance." Just then Rose walked in the room, in her coveralls.

"Maurice," she stood with the door open peeking in at her son.

"Yeah," he wiped his face and kept his focus on Maia as she approached him. Putting her hand on his shoulder, she kissed his cheek and hugged him with the other arm.

Rose pulled up a chair on the other side of the bed, taking Maia's other hand in hers. "She's so pretty, how is she?"

"I don't know, she hasn't moved since I got in here."

"I went to see the baby," Bosco looked up at this. "She's beautiful Maurice, you did good. You should go and see her." Bosco shook his head still looking up at Maia.

"Maurice she's your daughter, you have to go and see her, she needs to know who her father is. She needs you."

"I can't all right! I just can't." Bosco shook his head even harder.

"Why not Maurice, this isn't like you, you were counting the days till this baby would get here, now you don't want to see her?"

"I'm scared all right, you happy? I'm scared to see her. This is all my fault. They didn't ask for any of this, they didn't expect it. I just should have stayed home and went with Maia to the bank. I didn't have to go in to work today."

"Honey, none of this is your fault, you couldn't have had any idea that any of this was going to happen, much less happen to Maia."

"I could have been there ma, I could have stopped it, prevented it, something, just something else."

"Maurice, look at me." Bosco shook his head, looking down at Maia's hand. "Look at me!" Bosco finally looked up.

"You are not to blame for this. Don't even try all right? Maia is okay, she is going to wake up."

"We don't know that yet."

"She's going to wake up Maurice. But right now your daughter needs you, she needs her father." Opening the door, Faith poked her head in.

"Hey," she smiled, entering the room.

"You're a father now, you need to go and be a father to that little life that you brought into this world," Rose continued.

"Ma I can't, I just..."

"I could go with you, for support, if you wanted," Faith offered. Bosco looked back at his partner. "I mean I know how hard it is to see your children when they're hurt or in pain, but they need their parents."

"Maurice, go with her, go see your baby. I'll stay here with Maia and come get you if anything changes."

"Yeah, plus it's not good for you to stress out around Maia, you don't want to upset her," Faith stood beside Bosco while he stared at Maia in the bed. He watched her for a moment before getting up and kissing her hand.

"I'll be right back," he whispered in her ear before kissing her bandaged forehead. As he walked towards the door his mother nodded at him and Faith led him out of the room.


	12. Daddy

Daddy

Baby D Series Fan Fiction (Does not own any of NBC's Third Watch characters nor do I have anything to do with the show.) (Maia Danforth is an original Baby D Series Fan Fiction character.)

"Faith, I can't do this," Bosco stopped just before they reached the maternity room door.

"Boz, you can't stop now, you're already here, let's go," Faith took his hand and walked him up to the door where a nurse greeted them.

"Can I help you?" The short woman looked up at them both.

"Uh, yeah, we're looking for a Danforth-Boscorelli. It's a girl, born a month and a half early."

"Faith, I can't." Bosco pleaded as the nurse left.

"Boscorelli, you're staying right here," the nurse came back with a clipboard.

"I have a Danforth preemie but no Boscorelli."

"We're not married yet, we're only engaged. Maia Danforth is the name of the mother." Bosco looked over the clipboard curiously at the chart.

"Black woman, mid twenties she was admitted just a couple of hours ago," Faith added.

"Danforth, Maia, sure right this way," she turned, leading Bosco and Faith to the back of the room. Bosco walked hesitantly as Faith pushed him forward. "Here we are, Danforth," she stopped beside the incubator. "She's a tough little one, lots of attitude," the nurse looked up at Bosco who stood more than three feet away from the incubator. "I'll leave you alone to get acquainted." She nodded unsurely and bowed her head, walking past him quietly.

"Bosco, she's gorgeous, come here," Faith looked into the incubator. She signaled to him who only looked away and closed his eyes. "Aw, look at those eyes, Bosco she has your eyes," Faith smiled waving at her beneath the plastic covering.

"Yokas, I.."

"Enough of that crap Bosco, get your ass over here now," she looked over at him. "This is your child; you helped bring her into this world, now you're going to take responsibility for her all right?" Bosco paused for a second looking at the incubator before slowly stepping towards it.

"See honey, your daddy's here," Faith smiled as he stepped up to it looking down at her. As soon as he was near enough to the unit, she slowly opened her eyes again to look up at him. Bosco gasped quietly to himself as he felt the tears racing to the surface. Ten tiny toes and ten more fingers wriggled slowly as she yawned, scrunching her little eyes shut. Bosco's heart warmed looking back at Faith.

"It's okay," she smiled. Bosco looked back down at her dressed in her little hat and oversized diaper. A heart monitor and IV were hooked up to her but she didn't seem to mind it at all. "Talk to her, let her hear your voice," Faith handed him a stool from the corner of the room finding one for herself as well.

"Hi baby," he put a hand on the plastic cover. She looked up at it, blinking innocently. Bosco smiled as he moved his fingers around, keeping her attention. "Hey, I'm your daddy; I just came by to say hi and to meet you for the first time." He moved his hand to the side of the unit and she slowly turned her head to follow. He smiled for a minute before his face turned serious and he dropped his head into his other hand.

"I'm so sorry your mom's not here with you, she was hurt real bad but she's getting better, you can see her soon," he tried not to tear up. She smiled up at him for a second before sneezing, both her arms and legs going straight up in the air. Bosco sighed, looked back at Faith who smiled and nodded. Just then the nurse came back in.

"Hey, I see you two are getting to know one another quite well. Have you chosen a name for her yet?" The nurse walked over to the counter and began to write something on another clipboard. Bosco thought to himself for a moment.

"Maia always wanted to name it Lilly if it was a girl, with two L's, you know," he wiggled his fingers again making the baby smile. "I always thought it would be a boy by how much Maia said it kicked."

"Is that the name you'd like then, Lilly with two L's?" Faith looked over at the nurse then back at Bosco who thought for a moment looking back down at the baby before answering.

"Maia would want to be here for it, I don't want to shock her with too much when she wakes up."

"I understand sir, I'm sorry about your fiancé," the nurse handed him a clipboard with some forms on it.

"What's this?" He looked it over.

"Just some forms you have to fill out to say that you are the father of the child, just making things legal and all." Bosco looked over the forms some more and signed them, handing them back.

"Now I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me, I have to change the baby's diaper."

"Do we have to leave?" Bosco got up off the stool beside the incubator.

"No, you're more than welcome to stay, but you will have to get a new change of coveralls and scrub down."

"Come on Boz, let's get you something to eat. Thank you," Faith smiled at the nurse. Bosco smiled again at the baby and left with Faith.


	13. Leaving

Leaving

Baby D Series Fan Fiction (Does not own any of NBC's Third Watch characters nor do I have anything to do with the show.) (Maia Danforth is an original Baby D Series Fan Fiction character.)

Outside the nursery, Faith sat down with Bosco in a lounge waiting area.

"Thank you Faith, I don't know how I could have gotten through any of this without you," he leaned over and hugged his partner.

"Boz, you know any time you need any kind of help whether it's with your daughter or Maia or anything, you can come to me."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Just as he was finished speaking, Faith's cell phone began to ring.

"Just a sec," she took it out of her jacket pocket. "Hello...yeah we found her... yeah she's going to be okay... yeah it's okay too, it's a girl... I know I know... he's good, he's keeping it together. Yeah I'm okay... I will. I love you too, bye." Faith closed the phone and put it back in her pocket.

"Fred?"

"Yeah, he says congratulations," Faith smiled.

"Tell him I said thanks," he nodded looking down at his hands.

"Boz, I think you should go home and get cleaned up. You can't say in those clothes all night.

"I can't leave them Faith, what if something happens?"

"Boz, nothing's going to happen okay. Maia's fine, the baby's fine, everything's gonna be all right."

"Faith I..."

"Look, at least if you go home now, and take a shower, and get something to eat, you can bring back some things for Maia and the baby, and then spend the night here in some comfortable, clean, clothes." Bosco thought for a moment, bowing his head.

"She's right honey," Bosco looked up to see his mother looking down at him with her arms crossed. "Maia's resting comfortably, she hasn't moved at all. I can stay here with her so she won't be alone while you go home and get things together," Rose encouraged him.

"Go on Bosco, if you're not going to get some rest, at least get cleaned up."

"All right, all right, I'll go, but I want to tell her I'm leaving." He stood up with Faith following.

"Good, now I'm gonna go home and see Fred and the kids, but I'll be back in the morning okay?" She hugged her partner.

"Thanks Yokas," he held her tightly as she kissed him on the cheek.

"You're a father now, at least try and get some rest, it'll be the last time in a long time that you'll get any," Faith smiled.

"Yeah, maybe, I'll try," Bosco nodded back.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow." Rose and Bosco watched as Faith left, waving behind. Quietly, they walked arm in arm back to Maia's room comforting each other.

"It's times like this I'm almost glad that Maia's parents aren't still here. I wouldn't wish this on any parent; I can hardly take it myself," Rose put her hand to her cheek and shook her head.

"Ma," Bosco shook his head.

"You know that girl is like a daughter to me Maurice, ever since you brought her home I just fell in love with her. I saw what you saw in her right away you know," Rose looked up at her son. "But everything's gonna be fine now, you'll see, Maia's safe here, and you have a little baby just down the hall who's a fighter just like her father." When they reached the room they stopped just outside. "You go in, tell her you'll be back," she brushed him away.

With his coveralls still on, he took the booties out of his pocket and put them back on before going into the room. As he entered the room, he carefully closed the door behind him and walked up to the bed.

"Hey Maia," he took her hand in hid left and her cheek in his right. "I went to see the baby, she's beautiful. I put my hands on the glass and she smiled. The nurse says she has attitude," Bosco laughed to himself. "I wonder which one of us she gets that from. She has my eyes and your nose and smile," he brushed an eyelash off of her lip. "Anyway, Faith says I should go home and get some rest. The only reason I'm actually going home is because it sounds like something you'd tell me to do. Plus it gives me a chance to get you some things from the apartment and some clothes from the nursery for the baby," Bosco watched her for a moment, waiting and hoping for her to react in some way. "I'll be back in a couple of hours okay? I promise, Ma is going to stay here with you while I'm gone, but I'll be back," Bosco kissed her on the forehead and smiled. "I love you baby," he kissed her hand and smiled again. "Bye," he turned slowly and left the room.


	14. Traffic

Traffic 

Baby D Series Fan Fiction (Does not own any of NBC's Third Watch characters nor do I have anything to do with the show.) (Maia Danforth is an original Baby D Series Fan Fiction character.)

As he drove home to the apartment, his mind was barely on the traffic he was stuck in. Just as he punched his horn in frustration, the car in front of him moved a few feet forward. Following close behind, he sighed loudly as the car stopped again. He picked up his cell phone, dialled his mother's phone number and waited.

"Hello?" She answered on the other line.

"Hey ma," he rested his head back against the headrest.

"Are you home yet?"

"Nah, I'm stuck in traffic here. Has anything happened, is everything okay?"

"Maurice, honey, you've only been gone for half an hour now, and nothing has changed."

"I know, I know, I'm just..."

"Worried, honey I know you're worried. Look, trust me to call you the second anything happens okay?" Plus you'll be back soon, it's gonna be okay all right?"

Bosco paused, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Listen, why don't you call Faith, she said she was going by the station before she went home, maybe they know something more about the guy that did this huh?"

"Yeah, okay ma, thanks."

"And Maurice?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you honey."

"I love you too ma," Bosco pressed the end button and began to dial Faith's number.

"Hello?"

"Yokas?"

"Bosco, hey, you get a chance to get cleaned up yet?"

"Nah, I'm stuck in traffic but I'm almost at the off ramp now. My mother said you went by the house, have you heard anything?"

"Yeah, I'm here now. I was talking to Lieu and he said that the car and the van were both rented from a place on 4th, but they traced the credit card and there's no one at the address and the cards have been cancelled."

"What about the name?"

"Doesn't exist in the records, it's a fake, connected to someone else's account, some 82 year old man."

"So there's nothing?"

"Sorry Bosco, it looks like."

"Shit," he wiped his face with his free hand, "okay, traffic's moving. Call me if you hear anything all right?"

"Sure," he hung up the phone and headed for home.


	15. Thoughts

Thoughts   
  
Baby D Series Fan Fiction (Does not own any of NBC's Third Watch characters nor do I have anything to do with the show.) (Maia Danforth is an original Baby D Series Fan Fiction character.)  
  
Opening the door the apartment, he looked around before closing it behind him. He set the keys down on the table and took of his jacket and hat walking towards the bedroom. Turning the light on he set his blood stained jacket and hat on the floor, looking around the room at the few pictures of him and Maia together. He tussled his hair and wiped his face groggy from the stress.  
  
He felt awkward in his own home, feeling the emptiness of the room surrounding him, and the quietness of the space. He sat down on the bed and lay back, looking up at the ceiling and thinking to himself. He lay there still for a moment before getting up and going to nursery in the next room and stopping in the doorway. He looked around at the crib and the rocking chair next to the window, the stuffed animals on the shelf and the change table and diapers against the wall and thought of how close he was losing his daughter.  
  
"Who'd have thought?" He said to himself remembering the time when he thought he would never get married or have children. "Who'd have thought?" Taking off his shirt he walked to the bathroom and ran the shower water hot. Taking off his socks, pants and boxers, he threw them on the floor and stepped under the running water. He thought to himself about what the doctor had said about Maia not wanting to wake up and face the world and about how the person who had done it was still on the street. The more he thought, the more the other images crowded his mind until the steaming water had to wash his tears away. 


	16. Awake

Awake

Baby D Series Fan Fiction (Does not own any of NBC's Third Watch characters nor do I have anything to do with the show.) (Maia Danforth is an original Baby D Series Fan Fiction character.)

It was three weeks before anything had happened at the hospital. The suspect was still not found and no new information had been uncovered. Whoever it was had covered their tracks well.

The baby was now strong enough to come out of the incubator and stay in a small crib in the maternity ward. Bosco would sometimes bring her in to see her mother and the doctors would help him to help her breast-feed, since that is what she would have wanted to do.

Late one evening, Maia lay alone in the hospital bed. The only sounds in the room were her breathing and the beeping of the surrounding machines and monitors.

Quietly, Maia stirred in the bed, but no one was there to see. Slowly she opened her eyes to the dim light of the room, looking around at her surroundings. Beginning to sit up she breathed heavily at the small amount of pain still in her body, and the massive headache that pounded on the inside her skull. Just then, Faith walked in the door and stopped when she saw Maia sitting up in the bed.

"Maia?" she cocked her head, unsure of what she was seeing or what to do. Maia just looked back at her confused. "Bosco!" Faith stood at the door and called into the hall. Maia could hear footsteps running and getting closer to the room. As soon as he got to the door, he paused and stared. Maia held the same confused look on her face. Bosco started towards her and she quickly backed herself up against the headboard of the bed frightened. He stopped rushing and slowly walked towards her.

"Maia, baby, it's me, Mo, it's okay," he stepped up to the side of the bed, as she looked confused and frightened at the both of them staring back at her. Bosco tried to take her hand in his and she pulled it away.

"Don't..." she shook her head at him and he pulled his hand back, looked back at Faith, then back at Maia.

"Maia, it's me, it's Maurice. I'm not going to hurt you honey, I just missed you," she shook her head at him again and the tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Where's my baby?"

"What?"

"Where's my baby, is it okay?" She breathed heavily, clutching the gown on her stomach.

"The baby's fine, she's fine," Bosco carefully sat down next to her on the bed.

"She, it's a girl?"

"She's beautiful Maia, she's really strong," Faith smiled, standing just inside the door. Bosco put up his hand to touch Maia's face but she cowered away.

"I want to see her," Maia whispered. Just then, Faith signalled for the doctor to come in the room.

"Maybe we should get you checked out first," Faith suggested as the doctor entered the room.

"No, I want to see my baby first; I want to see my daughter."

"Maia," the doctor came up beside her in the bed. "My name is Mark Preston; I've been looking after you while you've been asleep." Bosco moved aside so the doctor could talk to her.

"How long have I been asleep?"? Maia looked over at Bosco whose face was stricken with worry and guilt.

"You've been out for about three weeks now, I know it's a shock," the doctor's voice softened.

"Three, three weeks?" The tears welled in her eyes but stayed there. She looked over at Faith who just stood and watched, then looked back at the doctor. "I want to see my daughter," she pulled the sheets up to her chest.

"Ms. Danforth, I have to do a check-up first, I need to get some information," he stepped closer reaching for her arm.

"Don't, don't, I want to see my daughter!" She yelled at the doctor who took hold of her wrist.

"Maia, just let the doctor check you out okay, he's only trying to make sure you're okay," Bosco pleaded with her.

"No! Don't, stop it!" She screamed as the doctor tried to keep hold of her wrist. Faith ran up to the bed and tore the doctor's hand away.

"Stop it, just stop it! Can't you see she's freaking out; the poor girl's terrified." Faith gently pushed the doctor aside.

"Faith I..." Bosco started but stopped seeing that Maia was squeezing Faith's hand in hers.

"It's okay Maia, it's all right, we're going to get your daughter in here as soon as possible okay?" Maia nodded averting her eyes from the doctor.

"Would you like it better if you had another doctor? I'm sure Doctor Levin wouldn't mind checking you out instead."

"I just want to see my daughter."

"You will honey, she's coming," Bosco put his hand on her leg and he could feel her muscles tense up. The doctor had left to go and get the baby and the other doctor.


	17. God

**God **

Baby D Series Fan Fiction (Does not own any of NBC's Third Watch characters nor do I have anything to do with the show.) (Maia Danforth is an original Baby D Series Fan Fiction character.)

"Maia?" Bosco looked into her frightened eyes, "I would never hurt you, you know that right? I love you," Bosco slowly reached for her other hand and she let him take it. They watched each other for a while before the doctor came back in with a nurse pushing the baby in a plastic crib.

As soon as Maia saw the baby she began to breathe even heavier. Sitting up straight, she wiped the tears from her face. The nurse wheeled the baby right up to the side of the bed where Maia could see her properly.

Leaning over, she reached out to touch her daughter for the first time. Her skin was soft and smooth, under her fingertips.

"She's so light," Maia smiled, expecting the baby to have more of her chocolate complexion. "She's so pretty," Maia could hardly get the words out, choking on her emotions. The baby opened her eyes and immediately grabbed hold on Maia's finger.

"It's like she knows me," Maia tried her hardest to smile at the tiny, bright, blue eyes staring up at her.

"She should, you've been the one feeding her for the past two weeks," Bosco rubbed the baby's head. Faith moved back and stepped towards the door, taking out her cell phone. After dialling, she looked back at Maia and left the room.

"What do you mean? Maia stopped short.

"Well, the doctor showed me how to help you feed the baby while you were asleep. I know how important it was for you to be able to breastfeed her, so we found a way for it to happen."

"I fed her?" Bosco nodded.

"While I was asleep?" Maia's face was stricken with worry..

"Maia, we talked about it, remember? You said that you wanted to, no matter what, that it wouldn't have formulas or anything, you said because it was healthier, Maia you said you…"

"Maurice," Maia pulled her hand away from the baby and looked up at him. He looked up, almost taken aback by the sound of her saying his name, "Did you name her?" She looked at him with a sudden emptiness in her eyes and voice.

"Uh, no, I wanted to wait until you woke up. I didn't want to do it without you," Bosco paused, waiting for Maia to say something. Maia looked back over at the baby. "I know you wanted to name the girl…"

"Lilly, with two l's," as she touched the baby again, it started to cry frightening and upsetting Maia. "I… I…" Maia pulled her hand away and turned her head as the nurse checked over the baby. "I'm sorry," Maia sat with the sheets pulled up and her head turned away.

"It's okay, honey," Bosco tried to cup her cheek but it made her uncomfortable and she pulled away.

"Just a dirty diaper, would you like me to change her now?" The nurse looked up at Maia who turned away.

"Please," Bosco answered for her. As the nurse took the baby away, the new doctor came in knocking before she entered the room.

"Hello?"

"Come on in," Dr. Preston signalled her to come in the room. "Maia this is Dr. Levin, she's just going to do a minor check-up on you right now, but we will have to schedule a CAT scan for you later." Maia just looked around at the faces that surrounded her in the room. She looked up at Dr. Levin and nodded reluctantly.

"This won't hurt at all, it's just a routine check-up, but I will have to put my hands under your gown to listen to your heartbeat, okay? You just tell me if you feel any pain or discomfort," she smiled as she prepared her stethoscope. As she put the cold bell under Maia's gown and onto her skin, Maia took hold of Bosco's hand tightly, catching him off guard again. Maia closed her eyes as if she were in pain while the doctor took her time examining her carefully.


	18. Italian

**Italian**

**Baby D Series Fan Fiction(c)**(Does not own any of NBC's Third Watch characters nor do I have anything to do with the show.) (Maia Danforth is an original **Baby D Series Fan Fiction** **(c)** character.)

"Well everything seems to be in check here, all of her signs are good. She only has a few more stitches that need to heal and she'll be fine," the doctor smiled at Maia as she draped her stethoscope back around her neck. Maia kept her eyes closed and her head turned away. The doctor sighed noticing Maia wasn't listening. "Your fiancé should be able to sign out shortly along with tour daughter.

"Thank you," Bosco nodded as the doctor turned to leave.

"I'll try to schedule her x-ray for tomorrow afternoon if possible, after then we'll see about getting her released," Dr. Levin wrote a few things on Maia's chart at the end of the bed.

"Okay," Bosco cupped Maia's hand with both of his and watched as her lip quivered.

"I do, however recommend that you and your fiancé have some counselling sessions with a psychiatrist, whether it be one of our resident psychiatrists or one through your precinct."

"Thanks again Doc." The doctor nodded and replaced her chart. As she was leaving, Faith came back into the room, greeting the doctor as she left.

"So, what did she say?" She looked over at Maia who had turned away then back at Bosco.

"They said that she should be out of here real soon, maybe even tomorrow, and we can take Lilly home too."

"That's real good Boz, that's good to hear," she put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, I hope you don't mind but I put a call into the house to let Sully and Davis know that she was awake, dispatch is letting them know."

"Yeah, no, that's fine, I'm sure Maia would like to see them," he looked down at Maia who stared off in the other direction silently.

"So how is she really?" Faith pulled him aside for a moment, whispering.

"She's scared Faith; she hasn't really said anything since you left the room. I mean there must be so many things going through her head right now, and I don't know what to do," Bosco scratched the back of his head as he looked back over at his fiancé.

"Hey, why don't you come with me, we'll get you a cup of coffee or something." Bosco sighed and nodded agreeing. He walked back over to the bed and reached for Maia's hand but she pulled it away.

"I'll be right back okay, I'm just stepping outside with Faith for a minute," he paused waiting for some kind of response but she only kept staring away. Getting up, Bosco left with Faith. Once they got their drinks, they sat down at one of the tables in the room.

"She won't let anyone near her, not even me," Bosco looked down into his coffee.

"Bosco, she's just scared, she needs some time, and she just woke up."

"What if she blames me, I don't want to lose her Faith, I can't lose her, not now."

"Boz, you have to trust that things are going to be okay, you have to be brave for her when she can't be, let her know that you're there. That's all you can do right now." Bosco thought for a moment, ripping off pieces of the paper handles of his coffee cup.

"Hey guys," Faith and Bosco looked up to see Sully and Davis in their blues.

"Hey," Bosco stood up smiling and hugged Sully. "Thank you," he patted Davis on the back next. Davis smiled.

"As soon as dispatch called, we came here," Davis shrugged.

"Yeah with cherries blazing I bet," Faith smiled back.

"So how is she?"

"Well, she's awake but she's scared, she would hardly let the doctor near her, she hardly lets me even hold her hand," Bosco bowed his head.

"I'm sorry man, just give it some time," Davis nodded.

"Has she seen the baby?" Sully put his hat under his arm.

"Yeah, in fact she wouldn't let the doctor check her out until she saw her."

"Did you name her yet?"

"Yeah, we finally decided on Lilly with the two L's."

"Lilly Boscorelli, now there's an Italian name if I ever heard one," Ty joked hitting Sully with his hat.

"So where is she, can we see her?"

"Uh, yeah, she's in room 135 now, come on, I'll show you," Bosco and Faith led Sully and Davis back down to Maia's room where she had rolled over on her side away from the door.

"Maia," Bosco walked up and sat down next to her. "Maia, Sully and Davis are here to see you," he put a hand on her shoulder. She paused for a moment before slowly rolling over to face them.

"Hey Maia," Sully stepped closer to the bed followed by his partner.

"Hey," Davis held up a hand unsure of what else to do.

"How are you feeling?" Sully smiled down at the sullen face looking back up at them both. He remembered what she looked like, lying naked and bloody on the cold cement floor in the factory and his face tightened at the thought.

"You were there," she whispered quietly staring up at them. Davis and Sully looked at each other then back down at Maia whose eyes were beginning to well up once more.

"Maia, sweetheart, what is it, what do you remember?"

"You," she looked right at Sully who looked completely uncomfortable, "you held my hand, you talked to me." The tears burned down her face as she stared up into his eyes. "You told me that he was coming, that everything was going t be okay." She reached out her hand to take his in hers, all the while tears running down her face. He looked over at Bosco who nodded, and he took her hand. It felt warm and clammy in his, still rough and scarred. Sully looked down at her not knowing what to do or say.

"We just came by to see how you were doing, we heard that you were awake," Davis tried to smile, fidgeting uneasily with his hat under his arm.

Maia looked up at the two men whose faces could barely hide their uneasiness.

"Thank you," she whispered, cracking what looked to be like a smile, "thank you." She let go of Sully's hand and curled hers up against her chest.

"We're just glad that you and the baby are okay," Sully looked over at Bosco who shook his hand.

"Can we see her?" Davis looked up.

"What you guys haven't seen her yet?"

"No we weren't able to last time we were here, the doctors were doing something to her," Sully replaced his hat on his head.

"Sure, yeah of course," Bosco turned to face Maia. "I'll be right back babe," he bent over to kiss her but she closed her eyes and cowered. He stopped, looking at her, then moved back. "I'll be back, okay?" Maia, still cowered, nodded.

"Bye Maia, take care," Sully and Davis waved as they left the room with Bosco and Faith. Maia watched as they left and rolled back over on her side.


	19. Investigation

**Investigation**

**Baby D Series Fan Fiction(c)**(Does not own any of NBC's Third Watch characters nor do I have anything to do with the show.) (Maia Danforth is an original **Baby D Series Fan Fiction** **(c)** character.)

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the hospital room door. As the door opened, Maia sat up to see who it was.

"Hi Maia," Maritza stepped through the door. Maia said nothing as Cruz stepped closer. "It's good to see that you're awake, I'm sorry about what happened."

"Thanks," Maia replied quietly.

"Listen, I've been working non-stop on your case for Boscorelli, since he's been spending most of his time here with you. But we haven't been able to find much on this guy and what we do find leads us nowhere." Maia sat and watched as she spoke with her hand in her pocket. "So I was just wondering since you're awake now, if you…"

"I don't," Maia looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I mean, do you remember anything? I know this must be hard for you but I need your help."

"I don't remember okay, just leave me alone."

"Well did you get a look at the guy, maybe a glimpse?" Maia shut her eyes remembering him over her, before snatching up his mask and leaving.

"NO!"

"Well did you see how tall he was, what colour he was, was he Black, White, Hispanic, Asian?"

"Leave me alone," she rolled over on her side.

"Maia, anything!" Maritza almost sounded desparate.

"Cruz, what are you doing?" Bosco stormed into the room.

"Bosco I was just trying to get some information to help out with the case." Maritza backed away from the bed as Bosco neared it.

"Honey, are you okay?" He reached for her but she pulled away. "Baby, please."

"Just leave me alone!" She yelled pushing him away and wiping her tears.

"How did you even know she was awake?" Bosco started in on Cruz.

"It came over the radio, I was in the car. Dispatch told everyone in the house. I just wanted to see…"

"No, you're not allowed to do anything all right? I want you out of here now Maritza," Bosco pushed her out of the room.

"All right, all right." Cruz put up her hands backing way once she was fully out of the room.

"No, it's not all right Maritza; you're always stepping over the goddamned line, especially when it comes to my family. You know, what is it with you, why are you so intent on making me and my family miserable!"

"Bosco, it's not…"

"It's not what?" He looked back a Maia before backing Cruz out of the room and into the hallway. "You know," he lowered his voice. "Sometimes, just sometimes, I don't know what I ever saw in you before." He glared at her. "You've changed.""

"Bosco…" Maritza look almost hurt at his harsh comment.

"You know what; I don't want to hear it. Just get hell outta here, and don't bother coming back either." He pointed behind her.

"All right." Cruz backed away from him and further into the hall.

"I don't wanna see you back here Cruz, if she has anything to say, she'll tell me, I'm still a cop remember?" Maritza turned around and walked away quietly. Bosco watched her leave, shaking her head. Talking a deep breath he turned back into the room towards the bed where Maia was curled up facing him.

"You okay baby?" He knelt down beside the bed just below her eye level. Maia said nothing but stared off beside him. "Maia, baby? I have to ask, I know it's hard but I want to make that son of a bitch who…"

"Maurice," Maia looked down at him finally, "I just want to go home, to my bed, with my daughter."

"I know baby, I know," he carefully and slowly reached up his hand and stroked her hair. He said nothing when he allowed him without any apparent anxiety.

"I just want to go home." Bosco leaned in and kissed her forehead gently.

"Maybe after your x-ray tomorrow. The doctors want you to stay here so they can make sure you're okay."

"Where's Lilly?" Is she okay?" She suddenly looked down at him worriedly.

"She's okay, she's fine." Bosco rubbed her hand. She closed her eyes and lay on her back, shaking her head with her hand on her face.

"I don't want this anymore, I want him in my head anymore. I don't want any of it anymore." Bosco could feel his heart clenching inside his chest. All he could do was keep a hold on her hand in his.


	20. Going Home

**Going Home**

**Baby D Series Fan Fiction(c)**(Does not own any of NBC's Third Watch characters nor do I have anything to do with the show.) (Maia Danforth is an original **Baby D Series Fan Fiction** **(c)** character.)

"Well sir, your fiancé seems to have no permanent brain damage that we can see here," the doctor looked over the images in front of them on the backlit display. Bosco looked them over not knowing what to make of all the different shades of blue.

"Is there anything you can't see, anything that could show up later?" Bosco stared at the image. The doctor chuckled to himself.

"No, no, everything is in order, just some minor head trauma, a concussion, which is receding nicely.

"So I can take her home soon?"

"I'm sure you'll be able to take her home later today."

"That's great doc, thank you," Bosco shook his hand and left the room with the doctor to meet Maia in her room.

In the room, Maia lay quietly in the bed. Bosco walked over to her and sat beside her on the edge of the bed.

"Hey baby," he took her hand in his.

"Ms. Danforth, your test results all look very good. As soon as you're ready, your fiancé can get your meds together and sign you out." The doctor smiled when Maia looked up.

"I want to go home Maurice," she looked up at him, "take me home." Bosco smiled at her nodding.

"We're gonna go home baby, all three of us are going home."


	21. Home

**Home**

**Baby D Series Fan Fiction(c)**(Does not own any of NBC's Third Watch characters nor do I have anything to do with the show.) (Maia Danforth is an original **Baby D Series Fan Fiction** **(c)** character.)

Bosco put the key in the key in the lock and opened the door.

"Here we are babe, we're home" He stood aside for Maia to look around and finally step in the door. Rose holding the baby tightly wrapped up in her arms followed behind. When they were all in, Bosco closed and locked the door behind him. Maia stepped into the living room, looking around at all the pictures of her, Bosco and his friends and family. She thought for a moment, wishing she had her family still.

"I'll just put her down in the nursery," Rose walked past Maia and into the nursery. Bosco put the bags down and walked up behind Maia.

"Welcome home baby," he put his arms around her and she jumped. "Okay, its okay, I'm sorry," he backed away shaking his head. Maia walked slowly over to the bedroom. The clock beside the bed showed 9:42pm, she stared at it for a moment then looked over the bed and all of Bosco's clothes on the floor and draped over the chair and dresser. "I haven't really had a chance to clean it, I kind of just come here to get stuff or to drop stuff off. Most of the time I was at the hospital with you." He stood back from Maia. As he talked, his mother quietly approached him.

"I'm going to go all right, if you need anything, anything at all," she hugged him.

"Thanks Ma," Bosco nodded as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Welcome home Maia," Rose called to her but she didn't turn around.

Rose closed the door carefully behind her as she left. Maia walked quietly over to the nursery doorway. It was not quite yet finished; pictures of baby animals still sat on the floor leaned up against the wall, and packages of diapers and bottles remain unopened on the changing table. Slowly, Maia entered the room. She walked over to the crib where Lilly lay sleeping on her back. She stared down at the baby, all cozy in her oversized jumpsuit and hat. Bosco stood in the doorway watching them.

"I was so scared that she wasn't going to make it," Maia touched the baby's cheek. "I though we were both going to die."

"I wouldn't let that happen Maia," Bosco crossed his arms leaning on the doorframe.

"What could you have done?" Maia turned around to face Bosco who looked shocked and saddened. Maia lowered her head and walked past Bosco to the living room area, towards the couch. There she lay down quietly, curling herself up and closing her eyes to sleep. She moved around getting comfortable and then took a deep breath. Bosco watched her for a moment just happy to have her back and safe in their home.


	22. Protection

**Home**

**Baby D Series Fan Fiction(c)**(Does not own any of NBC's Third Watch characters nor do I have anything to do with the show.) (Maia Danforth is an original **Baby D Series Fan Fiction** **(c)** character.)

He watched Maia hugging her knees into her chest curled up into her chest, wedged in between the couch and the side table. He looked back at Lilly in his arms just starting to settle down, her little red cheeks hot with tears.

"Shhh, honey, it's okay, it's okay baby," he rocked her back and forth in his arms, waiting for him mother to arrive.

"C'mon Ma," he paced back and forth for five more minutes before there was a knock on the door. "God, finally!" He adjusted Lilly on his chest and went over to answer the door.

"Where is she?" Rose cam in the door and Bosco closed it quickly behind her. As soon as she walked into the living room, she stopped, looking down at Maia in the corner. Her heart almost stopped at the expression on Maia's face. "Oh honey," Rose help out her hand to Maia who just stared at the side table to her right. "Maurice, go put the baby down and give her a bottle." He watched for a moment then left with Lilly. "Maia sweetheart," Rose tried to get her attention. "Maia look at me honey." Finally she turned with teary eyes to look up at her.

"Rose," Maia breathed. "I can't protect him, I can't help him."

"What are you talking about, what do you mean?" Rose shook her head.

"I don't know what to do anymore, I don't know what's going on," Maia wiped her eyes looking down at her knees.

"Come on honey, let's get you up," Rose held out her hand again, and Maia paused for a moment before taking it and rising to her feet. She followed Rose slowly and quietly into the bedroom. As Rose fluffed the pillow and moved the sheets away, Maia lay down resting head gently on the pillow.

"Are you going to be okay?" Rose knelt down beside her. She nodded. "You know Maurice is just trying to help you, he loves you, you know, you and tat precious baby of yours.

"I'm sorry," Maia blinked, sending the remaining tear down her cheek.

"Don't be sorry sweetheart, none of this is your fault, you know that." Maia closed her eyes as Rose stood up feeling sorry for her. "Get some rest okay?" Rose smiled and quietly left the room, closing the door behind her.

Outside the door, Bosco was waiting anxiously.

"I don't know what to do anymore Ma, I really don't," he began to pace as soon as he saw his mother.

"Shhh, come here," she pulled him into the kitchen were Maia couldn't hear them. She sat down at the table.

"Ma, I don't know what to do when she cried and kicks and screams at me," he whispered loudly, "I mean she won't let me touch her, the woman I'm supposed to marry, the mother of my kid, I mean I love her so much, all I want to do is help her, but I can't." Bosco took a breath, still pacing in the kitchen. "I'm no good at being helpless Ma," he pulled out a chair at the table.

"I know."

"This is all my fault," he put his head in his hand scratching his head, "If I had just went with her that day, I mean I could have…"

"Could have what?"

"I could have protected her or something, anything," he bit his bottom lip in thought.

"She thinks she has to protect you." Bosco looked up at his mother.

"What, what are you talking about?"

"She said something about not being able to protect you," Rose played with the corner of the placemat.

"When did she say that?"

"When you were feeding Lilly just now."

"Well what is that supposed to mean, it's me that needs to protect her." Bosco sighed and looked down at his hands on the table.

"Protect me? What does that mean?"

"Honey, I just think it means that she doesn't want you to hurt because she's hurting, that's all." Bosco looked back up at his mother across from his. Taking his hand in hers, she stroked it. "She's scared and confused baby, but she still loves you, just as much as ever," she nodded. He looked back down at the table fidgeting with his free hand for a few moments before Rose patted him on the hand.

"I'm gonna go okay," she stood up. Bosco looked up quickly.

"What if I need you? What am I gonna do?"

"You'll be fine honey, just be patient and take care of them," she kissed him in the forehead and headed for the door, leaving him at the table. "Bye Maurice," She waved as she shut the door behind her. Bosco sat alone at the table wondering what he should do next.


	23. Trigger

**Trigger**

**Baby D Series Fan Fiction(c)**(Does not own any of NBC's Third Watch characters nor do I have anything to do with the show.) (Maia Danforth is an original **Baby D Series Fan Fiction** **(c)** character.)

Getting up from the table, he walked towards the bedroom door, stopping just outside with his hand on the doorknob. He took a deep breath before he turned the handle and opened the door. In the room, Maia lay quietly on the bed, staring at the wall beside the door. As soon as he was inside, only her eyes shifted to acknowledge his presence. Quietly he shut the door behind him, standing and watching her. Slowly and unsurely she held out her hand to reach for him. Looking up at him, he could see the tears still in her eyes hadn't left. He walked towards her, taking her hand. She pulled him closer and he sat at the head of the bed. Still holding on to her hand, she rested her head in his lap. Silently he stroked her hair, happy to be close to her and not sure of what else to do.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, sniffling.

"Baby, don't be sorry, you've got nothing to be sorry about, I'm the one that should be apologizing." Bosco looked down at the table beside the bed.

"I'm sorry I upset you," she stared forward at the bedroom door. "I just can't think straight."

"Maia _you_ didn't upset me," Bosco paused for a second before he spoke again, "he did." As he said it, Maia curled herself up tighter on his lap. "Maia no one should be able to do what he did, period."

"What are you going to do?" His breath caught at the question. He thought to himself, trying to picture it but every time he saw the man without a face in his head, he pointed the gun and pulled the trigger. All he could do was stare at the wall blankly.


	24. Breakfast

**Breakfast**

**Baby D Series Fan Fiction(c)**(Does not own any of NBC's Third Watch characters nor do I have anything to do with the show.) (Maia Danforth is an original **Baby D Series Fan Fiction** **(c)** character.)

When Bosco woke up the next morning, he was alone in the bed. When he turned over, there was no one there. Immediately, he began to panic. Tearing the covers off, he raced to the bedroom door. As soon as he opened it the smell of eggs and coffee hit him. When he reached the kitchen, there was Maia, sitting at the kitchen table, staring into a cup of tea. When he entered the room, she didn't look up. Quietly he sat down beside her, a plate of eggs toast, bacon and a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Maia?"

"I made you breakfast," she half smiled looking at the plate of food set out in front of him. "I wasn't sure if you were gonna want breakfast or not, but I made it anyway. If you don't want it…"

"No, no I'll eat it, it looks good," he smiled back, nibbling on a piece of the bacon.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to want it." Maia looked back down into her cup.

"Maia, it's fine, thank you baby," he nodded, waiting for her to say something else.

"Are you all right? What's wrong?" he put the fork back down on the plate.

"I was thinking, this morning, when I was making the food," she stalled her breath catching in her throat.

"Maybe I should go down to the precinct and file a report, you know tell them what happened," she took a sip of her tea before looking up at Bosco.

"You think you're ready?" Bosco was almost excited by her words. He had been wanting to ask her again, but afraid that he was going to upset her even more.

"I don't think I'll every be ready Mo, but I know I have to and I know you've been trying your hardest not to ask me to do it," she swallowed hard when she looked up at him.

"Are you sure?" When she looked at him his heart warmed. It was the first time in a long time that she had looked him dead in the eye, and he appreciated every second of it.

"Yeah," she nodded reluctantly.

"Okay, I'll call the Lieutenant and let him know we're coming."

"Thanks." Bosco got up and kissed her on the forehead before taking the portable phone into the nursery to check on the baby. Maia sat at the table, whispers of his voice intruding her thoughts. _"You tell anyone and I'll kill you."_ She took another sip of her tea before getting up and heading for the shower.


	25. Recount

**Recount**

**Baby D Series Fan Fiction(c) **(Does not own any of NBC's Third Watch characters nor do I have anything to do with the show.) (Maia Danforth is an original **Baby D Series Fan Fiction** **(c)** character.)

Maia got up from the bench and walked into the interrogation room with Bosco close behind her. She sat down at the table and pilled in her chair. Maritza and Lieutenant Swarksy followed suit with Bosco sitting down beside Maia.

Cruze started the tape recorder and opened the folder in front of her.

"When was the first time you came in contact with this guy?" Cruze jumped right in. Bosco show her a look of displeasure and Maia bowed her head to look down at her hands resting on the edge of the table.

"Um," she hesitated for a moment, carefully thinking of what she was going to say and how. "The first time I saw him was in the pharmacy, when I was picking up my pills." She could see his face smiling at her in the pharmacy in her head.

"Can you tell us exactly what happened?" Maritza leaned forward on the table.

"I was turning to go out the door after picking up my pills and I bumped into him and dropped them. He picked them up and gave them back to me, saying he remembered when his wife used to take the same ones. I said bye and left."

"That's it, nothing else happened at the pharmacy?"

"That's it." Bosco's leg could not keep still under the table; he was trying his hardest to keep quiet while Cruze questioned her.

"What ethnicity would you say he was?"

"He was white, or maybe Latino? His eyes were green."

"Anything else you could remember about him, hair colour, facial hair, piercing tattoos, scars?" She kept writing while the Lieutenant looked on.

"He had dirty blonde hair, no scars that I could remember. He did have his ear pierced."

"Which one? How many?"

"I can't remember, two maybe, in his left ear I think," Maia shook her head.

"You think?" Maritza raised an eyebrow.

"She said she doesn't know all right, just get on with it." Bosco almost yelled at Cruze across the table slamming his fist down.

"How old would you say he was?"

"30, 35 maybe? He didn't look that old."

"What happened at the bank?" Cruze kept writing while the Lieutenant stood over her.

"I had just been dropped off by the cab at the bank and was walking towards it with all of my groceries. I was looking through my wallet to find my banking stuff, and then out of no where he came up and grabbed me from behind," Maia bit her bottom lip, stopping in thought. She remembered how he had jerked her back against him and how her heart felt like it had stopped beating in her chest. She tried to keep her emotions in check as much as possible as she recounted what happened. "He put a wet cloth over my nose but it didn't smell lie anything," Maia inhaled deeply. Bosco's knee was bobbing uncontrollably now under the table beside her. The Lieutenant sat down beside Cruze with his arms crossed in the table in front of them.

"I tried to fight him, I dropped my bags and kicked but I just felt numb, like my limbs were getting heavier and heavier. After a couple of seconds I just blacked out." She chewed her bottom lip even more as she finished the thought. Already she could see how upset Bosco was getting; his whole expression and posture in the chair had changed.

"Could you tell how tall he was, or his build maybe?" Cruze jotted something quickly in the folder in front of her

"He was taller than me, I dunno, maybe 6 feet, he was a lot stronger than me."

"Can you tell me what happened when you woke up? Did you now where you were?" Bosco turned to face her, waiting for her answer.

"No," her eyes darted rapidly over the table, the feelings and emotions coming back painfully. "I remember feeling cold; the ground was cold on my skin. I remember feeling it before I opened my eyes. It was like the shock of the cement work me up," she rubbed her arms.

"Was there anyone with you when you woke up, could you hear anything?"

"I was alone when I opened my eyes, there was no one there, and I couldn't hear anyone or anything. When I tried to get up I realized that I was chained up to the pipe and my clothes were gone." Maia's lip began to quiver as she took a deep breath. Bosco lowered his head and shot up out of this chair quickly, kicking it away and standing over in the corner of the room, rubbing his face roughly.

"I didn't know what had happened, I didn't know where my clothes were," she hesitated for a second, "I didn't know if he had done anything to me," she chewed on her thumbnail, not taking her eyes from the revolving sprockets of the tape recorder.

"Nothing happened," Bosco jumped in, "they did a test at the hospital, nothing happened." He just then realized that he had never told her that since she had woken up in the hospital. "I'm sorry," he apologized. She tilted her head in his direction and then looked back down at the table.

"So I tried calling out for help. I called out for everybody I knew, Maurice, Faith," Maia looked up at Maritza who was writing something in the folder, "you." She looked up stopping what she was doing, and then looked over at Bosco who looked back at her.

"After about what felt like an hour, my throat started to hurt and all I could do was wait. I tried to think of only good things, you know like getting my baby out alive, like seeing her father hold her, and lover her. Bit then after a while I could only think of not freezing to death on the cement." Maia chuckled uneasily in her seat.

"Uh," Maritza collected her thoughts, "what happened after that?"

"I heard someone outside the room so I tried to yell again, but when the door opened, it was him. He hadn't changed but he had this long bamboo like stick with him and I got scared.

"Did he say anything to you?" Maia looked over and up at Bosco who looked down at her. Her heart started to race. She finally had to tell him why all of this had happened, she finally had to make a decision.


	26. Careless

**Careless**

**Baby D Series Fan Fiction(c) **(Does not own any of NBC's Third Watch characters nor do I have anything to do with the show.) (Maia Danforth is an original **Baby D Series Fan Fiction** **(c)** character.)

Maia looked up at Maritza who stared back at her anxiously. Maia subtly shifted her eyes to where Bosco was standing, but didn't directly at him.

"He told me why he was doing it," she brought her eyes back to the recorder in front of her and drew in a quick breath. Bosco immediately stopped fidgeting with his hair and turned to look down at her. Maia tried as hard as she could to keep herself together. As she drew in another deep breath, she explained.

"A couple of months back, his wife, who was pregnant at the time, she was knocked down a flight of stairs. Her and her baby were dead by the time they reached the hospital." As Maia wiped a tear away, Bosco, Cruze and Swarsky all looked at each other.

"Did he say what that had to do with you?" Swarsky shook his head confused. Maia stared hard at the table in front of her. The sadness in her was very slowly replaced with resentment and anger as she explained further.

"Two police officers were carelessly chasing a runaway car down the street until it crashed in the intersection of where the building his wife was in was. The car was souped up on some kind of gas that made it go faster, no one was in the car driving it. It exploded in the intersection, killing everyone involved in the accident including two firefighters." Bosco's mouth dropped and his breath caught in his throat at what he was hearing from her.

"The blast was so powerful that it shattered the windows and shook the buildings around it, including the one his wife was in, knocking her down the stairs and killing her and her baby," Maia was sobbing now, both angry and sad at the same time. "He said that he had found the cops responsible, and that he was going to make them suffer as much as he did, and that I shouldn't take it personally because I was his first opportunity." Maia tried to sop up the tears with her sleeve as she sobbed. "He kept saying that it was just 'an eye for an eye'." She shook her head and half smiled, "just an eye for an eye." Maia looked up at Cruze who just sat staring wide eyed and shocked at her. There was a moment of dead silence in the room before Maia wiped her eyes dry and collected herself.

"Then the alarm went off and he was mad. Before he left he sad that if I told anyone what he had said, that he know where I'd be, and he know where you all worked and lived, and that he would kill me and my family and everyone involved until there was no one left." Maia clenched her teeth and shook her head angrily. "So that's it, that's all, I'm done. I don't have anything more to say." Maia continued to wipe her face. "I have to get out of here, I'm going, you figure all this shit out, figure it out and leave me the hell out of it, 'cause I can't do anymore of it, I'm done." She tried not to cry again as she stood up out of her chair, straightening up her shirt and grabbing her purse off the back of the chair. She turned still trying not to make eye contact with Bosco.

"Maia," he put his hand on her shoulder as she tried to leave.

"Don't," she pulled away form him angrily shaking her head. She could finally see the tears slowly making their way down his face and dropping off of his chin. "Just don't," she opened the door and left the room. Bosco stood silently in thought, taking in everything he had just heard.

"Somebody wanna tell me what exactly what the hell just happened?" Swarsky looked at the two of them.

"Bosco, I'm sorry," Maritza looked up at Bosco shaking her head remorsefully. Bosco turned to her and leaned in over the table, speaking in low, angry toned.

"This is your fault Maritza," he slammed the table as he stood back up and left the room after Maia.


	27. Gone

**Gone**

**Baby D Series Fan Fiction(c) **(Does not own any of NBC's Third Watch characters nor do I have anything to do with the show.) (Maia Danforth is an original **Baby D Series Fan Fiction** **(c)** character.)

"Maia!" Everyone in the vicinity turned to watch him run down the steps, "Maia, stop!"

"Bosco!" Faith grabbed his arm, stopping him midway down the stairs.

"Not now."

"Bosco stop!" She stepped around and stood in front of him. He stopped watching Maia going in the direction of the women's washroom.

"Come here," Faith dragged him into another one of the rooms where they could talk.

"What's wrong, what happened?"

"Faith, it's my fault, what am I talking about, it's Maritza's fault, it's her fault." Bosco leaned over the table.

"Everything's Cruz's fault Bosco, what'd she do now?"

"It's her fault that all of this happened to us, to Maia. She was the one who wanted to take that car out, she wanted to stop it."

"When was this?" Faith sat on the corner of the table.

"A few months ago, that accident when Alex died."

"The one with the hopped up car in the intersection?"

"That guy's wife died when the car exploded, he lost his wife and the baby she was carrying."

"Jesus, he's looking for retribution?"

"And Maia was his first chance at it."

"Bosco, I'm sorry I didn't…" As soon as Maritza stepped in the door, Bosco took her by the collar and threw her up against the wall."

"Bosco!" Faith tried to stop him.

"Son of a bitch, she could have died because of you!" He choked her with his forearm.

"Bosco, let go of her!" Faith pulled on his arm.

"They could have both died!"

"Boz, I'm sorry!" Maritza stifled out.

"Stop it!" Faith finally pushed him off of her and Cruze fell to her feet, rubbing her neck.

"I should have never listened to you, trying to run that car off the road!" Bosco kicked one of the chairs over.

"We're going to catch this guy Bosco, every cop in the precinct is looking for him.

"She won't even talk to me, I mean she didn't talk to me before, but that was because she was in shock!" He yelled at Cruze.

"This is still all very fresh to her Bosco, I mean she was in a coma for three weeks, she missed her own daughter's birth." Faith crossed her arms.

"We have to find this jagoff Faith; I can't let him get to my family again."

"We'll get him Boz, don't worry," Faith put a hand on his shoulder.

"I have some research to do, I'm going to get to it," Maritza backed out of the room.

"I still can't believe that any of this is happening to you Boz, you don't deserve any of it."

:Faith, I never thought I'd b in a situation like this, four years ago I never thought I'd be getting married or have a kid but I do, and now all I can think about is keeping them safe," he shook his head.

"It's called having a family Bosco, you're a father and soon to be a husband. You've been with this girl for almost four years, that's definitely a lifetime record for you." Faith laughed quietly. "You love her, and you love your daughter, and you want to protect them, it's only natural that you'd want to do that. I'd feel the same way if it was any of my family."

"I've never felt so helpless."

"We will get him."

"I'll kill him if I find him first Faith, I swear to God, I'm gonna kill him," Bosco shook his head.

"Just think about taking care of them now." Faith got up from the table. "Where is she anyway?"

"She's downstairs, I hope, waiting for me."

"I think she should be cooled down by now, why don't you go see how she is, and try not to be so worked up around her, she's stressed out as it is, and you have to be strong for her."

"Thanks Faith."

"I'll go see how she is first, where did you say she went?"

"To the bathroom I think, but do you really think she's still going to be in there?"

"Boz, she's upset, she's been crying, she needed privacy that the first place a girl goes." Bosco held the door for Faith as she exited the room first. Bosco waited at the front desk while Faith went into look for Maia. Less than ten seconds later, she came back out.

"Bosco, there's no one in here," Faith shook her head holding the door behind her.

"What?" Bosco rushed passed and into the washroom ad back out.

"Chief, did you see where Maia went?"

"Not since the interrogation."

"Damn it, Faith?" Bosco turned to her. They looked around the station meeting back at the front desk after not finding her.

"Maybe she went home, call the apartment." Bosco reached over the front desk and grabbed the phone. Quickly he dialed the apartment. It rang a few times before his mother answered.

"What did you forget," she chuckled into the phone.

"What? Ma, what are you talking about?"

"I told her you guys would probably forget something. What is it, more diapers, her hat?"

"Ma, where's Maia?" Bosco became more and more worried.

"I thought she was with you, she said you were downstairs," the anxiety had transferred to his mother.

"Wait, where's Lilly?"

"She said you wanted to show her off to the guys at the station, that you would be out for a couple of hours so she asked me to help pack some things before she got here. Maurice, what's going on?"

"Maia's gone Ma, I'm still here at the house."

"Oh God," he could tell his mother was pacing about. "Honey I'm sorry, I thought…"

"How long ago did she leave?"

"Maybe ten minutes ago, she just came, packed some extra stuff and left."

"Okay, Ma, stay there, if you hear from her,"

"I'll call you sweetheart, I promise. Maurice I'm sorry," she apologized again.

"It's all right Ma, you just call me if you hear anything."

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Ma." Bosco hung up the phone.

"She got Lilly?" Faith gathered from the one side of the conversation that she heard.

"Why would she leave?" Bosco yelled running towards the locker room.

"Give me your bank cards," Faith stopped him before he reached the door.

"Why?"

"I'm going to run them, see if she's going to use it." Bosco took out his wallet and threw her the card before running back to the locker room. Quickly he opened his locker and grabbed his gun, loading it and putting it in the side holster under his jacket.

"We need help chief," Faith asked Swarsky. He was reluctant at first but finally complied.

"Okay, you can take two cars, but only for a couple of hours," he pointed at her.

"Thanks chief," Bosco came out of the locker room quickly. "You ready?" She turned to him.

"I thought you were going to run the cards?"

"I'll do it from the car."

"Fine, let's go," he nodded to the chief and left with Faith.


	28. Tears

**Tears**

**Baby D Series Fan Fiction(c) **(Does not own any of NBC's Third Watch characters nor do I have anything to do with the show.) (Maia Danforth is an original **Baby D Series Fan Fiction** **(c)** character.)

With the baby and bags, Maia checked into a motel room just 20 minutes outside of town. Throwing the bags on the floor she gently placed Lilly in the middle of the bed. Looking around her, the room was small and dark. For the most part, it was clean, except when she opened the door to the washroom and saw the rust in the bathroom tub and sinks. She pulled her jacket around herself, feeling the chill of the room under her skin. Turning back towards Lilly, she pulled out a blanket from one of the bags and wrapped it around her gently so as not to wake her.

Taking her shoes off, she closed all of the blinds, turned off all the lights and curled up beside her daughter. She looked over the sleeping baby, taking in all of her features, down to each sliver of her downy hair.

"I'm sorry I haven't been the best mother to you, I haven't really been given a chance. I can remember when I first found out you were coming, I almost didn't accept your father's proposal, I hadn't told him yet. I was so scared," she bundled her up in her blanket and she let out a little sneeze. "Bless you," Maia just watched as Lilly slapped her lips together, her eyes closed and relaxed. "I'm trying honey; I really am, for you and your daddy." She lay beside her daughter until she too fell asleep in the dampness of the room.

The first two nights were fine; it was almost as if the whole thing hadn't happened, like they were just on a small vacation, away from everything. It wasn't until their third night in the motel that things began to go wrong.

Maia paced back and forth in the middle of the room, coddling and truing to soothe Lilly's constant tears. Se hadn't stopped crying and coughing for the past forty-five minutes. Worried and tired, her eyes darted from Lilly's flushed cheeks, to her cell phone on the table beside the bed and back to Lilly. She paced and bounced for fifteen more minutes before she picked up her phone and called a cab.


	29. Hope

**Hope**

**Baby D Series Fan Fiction(c) **(Does not own any of NBC's Third Watch characters nor do I have anything to do with the show.) (Maia Danforth is an original **Baby D Series Fan Fiction** **(c)** character.)

* * *

Faith and Bosco drove around endlessly, searching the dark streets as Bosco's request, trying to catch a glimpse of Maia and Lilly.

"This is hopeless Bosco, we should go back to the house, we don't even know if she's in the city. She took out over $400 from the ATM near your apartment, she could be anywhere."

"I know that Faith!" He snapped at her. Her face dropped and she turned her head to the window silently. "I'm sorry all right, but I just can't sit around at the house okay. I feel like I'm doing nothing," he shook his head, changing hands on the wheel and looking out his window. "I've never not been able to do anything. I can't not do anything."

"I know Bosco, its okay. Well find them." Just then Bosco's cell phone rang in his pocket.

"Yeah?"

"Bosco?" The chief's voice sounded distant on the line.

"Yeah boss what's up?"

"Someone matching Maia's description was spotted in the emergency ward at the hospital thought you'd want to know."

"Thanks boss."

"And we finally identified the suspect. Those security tapes were hard to recover."

"Who is he?"

"Graham Walsh, 32, white, 5"11, blond no discernible scars, tattoos or piercings."

"Son of a bitch," Bosco hit the steering wheel with the palm of his hand. "Thanks again boss," he hung up the phone.

"What's up?" Faith looked back over at him as he sped up.

"She might be at the hospital," he was not cutting through the traffic, passing very agitated drivers.

"Boz, watch where you're going," Faith held on tightly as Bosco almost hit a blue minivan. As Bosco drove recklessly, Faith called in for backup. The car came to a screeching halt 15 minutes later, Bosco practically jumping out before he even put the car into park.

"You!" He shouted at two other officers who had been waiting, signaling for them to go through the side doors and for two other officers to go around the back. Quickly and quietly, Bosco went through the emergency door with Faith close behind. Both had guns drawn and badges showing. As they entered, a few people gasped, while others ducked down or grabbed their loved ones.

Walking through the main entrance they found Maia in a separate waiting room.

"Maia!" She screamed and jumped, when he called her name, shielding herself with her arms. "Maia, it's me, it's Maurice," he put his gun away and held her close to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she breathed into him, "I'll never leave you again, I swear, I'm sorry."

"What were you thinking? Why did you leave? Where did you go?" He held on to her even tighter.

"I'm sorry, I just thought, I mean I wasn't thinking, I just thought I wanted to get away from it. I'm so sorry," she sobbed shaking.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He looked her in the eyes, taking her head in his hands.

"It's my fault, I didn't wrap her enough or maybe I didn't wash her bottle properly or…"

"What? What are you talking about, what happened? What's wrong with Lilly?"

"Bosco, it's clear," one of the other officers informed him. Bosco waved him off, not even looking in the officer's direction. Maia hesitated before speaking, looking at everything else in the room but Bosco.

"Maia!"

"She's sick Maurice," she snuffled quietly. "They said she has some sort of lung infection that premature babies get sick more easily in their first year, or something. It's all my fault," she looked down at the ground. Bosco shook his head running his hands through his hair.

"Well what are they doing, where is she?"

"They're giving her some kind of antibiotic, they hope it'll work." Bosco's head shot around. Cops passed back and forth around them, nurses and doctors weaving in and out of the doors.

"Hope? They _hope_ it'll work? What if it doesn't?" He stood still waiting for an answer. Maia looked as if she was going to start sobbing again. "What if it doesn't work Maia, what's going to happen?"

"If the antibiotics don't work," she finally looked up, "they're going to have to operate." Bosco's face dropped into his hands. "Maurice, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I swear, I just wanted to get away from it, just for a second. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." The tears started down her face again as she bowed her head in place. He wanted to be mad at her but he couldn't. He opened his arms to her and held her tightly.

"It's going to be okay baby, don't worry about it." Bosco rubbed her back as she shook in his arms. He led her over to the chairs on the other side of the room. Just as they were about to sit down, Faith entered the room.

"Maia, where have you been, are you all right?" She walked over to them.

"She's fine, it's okay," Bosco nodded.

"Where's Lilly?" She looked around at the doctors, nurses and patients zigzagging through the uniformed officers standing around the room.

"The doctors are with her, she has some sort of lung infection, and they're working on it." Faith nodded, not knowing what else to do or say after that. "Well it seems as if the coast is clear, no one's seen him here."

"Who?" Maia looked up.

"We found him baby," Bosco kissed her head. "We found the jag off who did this to us." An image of his face appeared in her mind and all the emotions came back with it.

"Did you catch him?"

"No, we're still looking, but we know who he is. It took us this long to recover the security footage, we're going to nail this guy," Faith smiled. "I'm going to go check in with Lieu. I'll be back." Faith put a comforting hand on Maia's shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay," she smiled again before leaving. Just as she stepped through the door, the doctor came in. Maia's stomach flipped at the sight of him, fearing the worst.

"Miss Danforth?" Maia just nodded. The doctor looked at Bosco. "Officer Boscorelli, I didn't know…"

"How is she? Is she going to be okay?"

"You're daughter is taking to the antibiotics well, she should be just fine." Both Maia and Bosco let out a sigh of relief.

"When can we see her?"

"You can see her now, she's down in room 163, just down the hall on the right." The doctor nodded and shook Bosco's hand.

"Thanks again doc." Bosco squeezed Maia's hand in his.

"I'll see you both later," the doctor turned around and left.

"Every thing's gonna be fine baby," he hugged her tightly. Taking her hand again, he led her down the hall to where their daughter was. When they walked in the room, a nurse was just checking her over. Seeing the parents, she finished quietly, excused herself and left. Maia walked over and put her hand in the crib, pulling the sheets up closer to her chin.

"She looks just like you, you know," Maia put her finger to the baby's tiny palm.

"Maia, I'm sorry…"

"No Maurice, I'm sorry, for not listening to you, for putting you through all of this. I just wasn't thinking things through, I didn't take into consideration all of the tings I was doing, I didn't even think, I just did." She didn't take her eyes off of Lilly sleeping peacefully in the crib.

"Maia…"

"No, Mo, I, I'm sorry." She looked over at the corner in his direction. "I just hope you can forgive me for taking your daughter away from you and putting her in so much danger." She finally looked up at him. He walked over to her at the bed.

"Maia, this whole thing was my fault, I never would have thought that you would have to pay for my actions, I never wanted for that to happen. I'm the one that should be asking for forgiveness, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Maia turned to face him, "so long as we're all all right, you know, so long as we're still a family." Bosco held her as tightly as he could, resting his chin on her head.

"I love you baby, you know that right?" He closed his eyes, happy to have her back in his arms.

"I love you too," she looked up at him and kissed him. "I promise, from now on, anything you say, goes." Bosco smiled and kissed her again.

"Good," he smiled again when she chuckled.


	30. 55

**55**

**Baby D Series Fan Fiction(c) **(Does not own any of NBC's Third Watch characters nor do I have anything to do with the show.) (Maia Danforth is an original **Baby D Series Fan Fiction** **(c)** character.)

* * *

"Hey everybody!" Bosco walked into 55 behind Maia who was pushing Lilly in the stroller. Everyone turned and looked, cooing over the little bright eyed baby in the basket. 

"Wow, Bosco, this came from you? She's too good looking!" One of the other officers joked.

"Hey, she's 100 percent Boscorelli buddy," he pushed him playfully.

"Hey Lilly, how are you sweetheart?" Faith tickled the bottom of her feet and she smiled back up at her. "So how is everything?" Faith pulled Bosco aside form the crowd and let the others fight over her.

"It's okay so far, we brought Lilly home last night, she has some meds we put in with her bottle," Bosco nodded, looking over at them.

"Any _other_ trouble?" Faith cocked her head.

"No, Maia's been good, we made an appointment to see the shrink next week, I think it's gonna help her a lot."

"It'll help both of you," Faith nodded looking down at the floor. "Boz, there's been a sighting." Bosco's head shot around.

"Where?"

"Right here on Arthur, one of the ladies said she chased him down but didn't catch him."

"Was she sure it was him? I mean could it have been someone else?"

"She said he fit the description, when she yelled his name, he fled."

"When was this?"

"Last night, Boz just keep an eye out okay, he's around here somewhere."

"Thanks Faith, and tell her thanks." Bosco pat her on the arm and went back over to his family.

"You did good Boscorelli," Swarsky pat him on the back before returning to the front desk. Bosco smiled at the sight of Maia and their daughter talking and laughing with is friends and co-workers.

"Okay, I think it's time we get going to the doctor's now," Bosco clapped his hands signaling for everyone to say their goodbyes. The officers and detectives waved and smiled one last time into the stroller before carrying on with their business.

"I'll walk you to the cab," Faith ushered them out the door. On the sidewalk, they waited for a taxi. "How long did they say it would be before she was fully recovered?"

"About a week, they want us to bring her in today and in one week, just for a checkup, just to see how she's doing," Maia fixed Lilly's hat and tucked the blanket underneath her. When Maia stood up, she froze looking out past Faith and Bosco.

"Maia? Maia, what's wrong?" Bosco looked at her. When he touched her hand it was ice cold.

"It's him," she whispered, not breaking her gaze. As Bosco turned around, he saw Graham up the sidewalk. He fired two shots at them and ran just as Faith was taking her gun out of its holster.

"Are you all right," he turned to check on Maia who was shielding the baby with her body.

"I'm okay," she nodded.

"Gun," Faith handed him her gun as other officers started coming out of the station down the road. Bosco took off after him on foot, running as hard as his body would let him. The only thing he could think about was not letting him get away again. He ran and ran until, Graham finally tried to cross the street a few blocks up and was hit by an oncoming car, the gun flying out of his hand and up onto the sidewalk and across the street.

"Don't even think about it," Bosco held Faith's gun on him as he tried to get up again. "You son of a bitch, I should kill you right here!" Bosco stomped on his chest with his boot to hold him down.

"Bosco don't!" He heard Faith call from behind him.

"He could have killed her," Bosco panted from running.

"Do it, it won't change anything," Graham rested his tired, bleeding head back down on the asphalt.

"I should kill you for what you did to her," he took the safety off of the gun.

"Bosco put the gun down, we'll take him in," Faith edged closer to them. Police cars were now surrounding them in the street, other officers were keeping the crowds back from the scene.

"Faith, how could you not want this guy dead?"

"If you kill him, he wins. He's wanted you to catch him all this time, why would he have come down here?" Bosco stared down hard at him, looking back up at him. Graham rolled his eyes unsympathetically, as if he didn't care at all.

"I could have killed her you know, I wanted to, I planned to, just like you…" Graham started.

"Shut up!" Bosco warned.

"She should have died just like my Laura did, they both should have."

"Shut up!" Bosco yelled, kneeling down and pressing the gun to his head.

"You don't deserve a family; all you do is hurt the families of this city, you and your partner, that filthy bitch." Bosco pressed the barrel of the gun as hard as he could against his temple, the anger storming inside of him.

"Mo!" He heard from the crowd behind him. He turned his head to see Maia trying to make her way through.

"Maurice, wait," she struggled through the crowd but an officer held her back.

"It's okay," Faith grabbed her hand and led her through. She stood just a few feet back, staring at them.

"I don't want him anywhere near us again," Bosco looked back down at Graham who looked back at him grinning.

"He won't Mo, because you're going to read him his rights and lock him up."

"What?" Bosco turned around surprised at her answer.

"Maurice, if you kill him, he won't be the one to pay, we will. Lilly needs her father. I need my husband, we both need you, and you can't be around if your in jail." Bosco shook his head at Graham, fighting against the urge to pull the trigger. "Please Maurice."

He took a deep breath and yelled, hitting Graham across the face with the gun. "You have the right to go to hell, jag off." He stood up and backed away, giving the gun back to Faith as the other officers took Graham away. "I love you baby," Bosco wrapped his arms around Maia and held her crying gently into her neck.

"I love you too honey, I love you too."

THIS ISN'T THE END!


	31. Wedding March

**Wedding March**

Baby D Series Fan Fiction**©** does not own any of NBC's Third Watch characters nor do I have anything to do with the show.) (Maia Danforth is an original Baby D Series Fan Fiction (c) character.)

* * *

"I never thought I'd see the day," Sully fixed Bosco's bow tie in the mirror.

"Get of here," Bosco fixed it himself.

"Are you sure you want to do this man, I mean you still have time to back out." Ty was across the room, tying his shoes.

"Are you kidding me? There's no way. I'm getting married today whether you guys believe it or not." Bosco turned around and smiled at his friends, posing with his tie finally adjusted. "What do you think?"

"God Bosco, I can barely see from the glare off your hair!" Ty shielded his eyes.

"Shut up, you're just jealous; you wish you looked this good." He walked over to them.

"So this is it huh? I never imagined you'd get married before _any _of us, not in a million years," Sully put his hand on Bosco and Ty's shoulders, standing in a circle.

"I never thought you'd get married, period," Ty joked.

"But, here you are. You have a beautiful daughter, and you're about to marry a gorgeous woman who loves you more than life. If you don't know it already, you're a damn lucky man Boscorelli," Sully nodded.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate everything you've done for me and Maia. We couldn't ask for better friends in our lives"

"Oh, now don't go getting all sentimental on us Bosco, we wouldn't know what to do with you," Sully hugged him.

"Thanks guys," he hugged Ty next.

"Anytime man, anytime." They stood for a moment, in front of the mirror looking at each other in their black tuxes and sky blue ties and cummerbunds.

"Ty, you have the rings?"

"Right here," he pulled them out of his inner pocket.

"Okay," Bosco took a deep breath," let's do this."

¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤

"You look so beautiful honey," Rose straightened out Maia's veil, "just beautiful." She was near tears. "I'm so proud to have you as my daughter in-law. I wouldn't choose anyone else in the world."

"I don't think you had much of a choice Rose," Faith joked fixing her own dress straps. "I look ridiculous in this dress," she fussed with her hips," I look ridiculous in all dresses."

"Faith you look beautiful," Maia turned around to face her.

"Me, look at you in _that_ dress, you look absolutely fantastic, I can just see Bosco standing there with his jaw dropped, not being able to talk."

"I can't believe this is finally happening, I can remember when he first proposed at the station, he really went all out," Maia reminisced.

"He's never done anything that big for anyone, I thought someone else had come up with the idea," Faith laughed.

"The guys were so sweet to help him," Rose smiled tucking pieces of Maia's hair behind her ear.

"I was scared when you ran our like that, I thought you were going to say no," Faith put on the light blue shoes matching her dress.

"I almost did, that's when I told him about the baby, he didn't know before he proposed."

"Really? He never told me that, you never told me that," Faith sat down in the chair beside Maia looking up at her.

"I didn't think it was that important, I did love him, and would have married him, baby or not."

"He's lucky to have you baby, we're lucky to have you both in our family." Rose hugged her.

"You make a beautiful bride Maia," Faith stood up to hug her. "Bosco's lucky to have you, and I'm lucky to have you as a friend as well. If there's anything you ever need…"

"I know, thank you. I love you both so much." All three of them hugged each other. The wedding planner knocked on the door and entered.

"Are you ready?" she handed Maia her bouquet of orchids and lilies. Maia took a deep breath and nodded.

"Am I too late?" Swarsky opened the door to the bride's room.

"Oh my goodness, thank you so much for coming, I really appreciate this," Maia ran over to him embracing him. "I was happy when you said yes, I don't really have anyone else that I trust as much or that I'm as close to. Thank you so much."

"It's not a problem, I'm honoured really. I still can't believe that Boscorelli is really getting married and to someone as beautiful as you."

"Thank you, that seems to be the running disbelief around 55 huh?" Maia chuckled.

"But those days are over. He's getting married to the love of his life," Rose wiped a lash from her face.

"You'll always be the love of his life Rose, but it feels good to come in a close second"

"Oh sweetheart," Rose kissed her cheek and wiped a tear from her own. In the background they could hear the wedding song start to play on the organ. Again, Maia had to take a deep breath and gripped her bouquet.

"This is it, the last time you'll be Maia Danforth," Faith squeezed her hand. Smiling she left the room.

"I love you honey, try not to cry," Roe kissed her flushed cheek and left with Faith.

"Are you ready?" Swarsky held out his arm to her and she wrapped hers around it.

"I've been waiting all my life for this." Maia nodded and followed behind the wedding planner.

"Ready?" The planner pointed to the ushers who opened the doors revealing the crowd of friends and soon to be family who turned in the pews.

Faith and Sully made their way down the isle, followed by Rose and Ty. The wedding march began to play, and Maia and Swarsky stepped out from around the corner and into the middle of the isle. As she began to walk she looked up and down either side of the isles at all of her friends that had now stood up for her, smiling and taking pictures. When her eyes met Bosco's at the end of the isle, her cheeks grew hot and she could feel her eyes start to well. His eyes were bright as his smile as she approached.

"Who gives this woman away?" The minister asked.

"I do," Swarsky took her hand and kissed her on the cheek. "Good luck," he whispered before giving her over to Bosco.

"You're beautiful," he mouthed to her as she stepped up to the minister. She smiled back.

"We are gathered here today," he began, leading everyone in prayer. Rose sat in the front row and cried, now with Lilly as they exchanged vows and rings with each other. "If there is anyone here today who believes there is a reason these two should not wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Maia and Bosco looked out into the bright faces of their fifty or so smiling and silent friends and family. "Since there is no one who objects to this union, by the power vested in me, by the church of St. Joseph and the state of New York, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Bosco kissed her almost before the minister had finished speaking. The roar of cheers, laughter and applause filled the small church as Bosco held up Maia's hand in victory.

STILL NOT THE END!

ONE MORE CHAPTER!


	32. Wife

**Wife**

**Baby D Series Fan Fiction****© does not own any of NBC's Third Watch characters nor do I have anything to do with the show.) (Maia Danforth is an original Baby D Series Fan Fiction (c) character.)**

Bosco held up his glass and tapped it lightly with his knife, arousing the attention the friends and family members sitting at the tables below. He set the knife back down on the table as the noise in the room dulled. He turned to his left and looked down at Maia in her chair. When she smiled up at him, he could feel his temperature rise just a little and the hairs stand up on his arms. This was the feeling he had wanted, something only she could give him.

"Maia," he took a deep breath in and sighed, "my wife." He shook his head as if in disbelief, the room chuckling a little. "I have to tell you that the word 'wife' is usually not what comes to mind first when I first meet a woman." They laughed even more. "But when I first met Maia, well, I still wasn't thinking wife…" She laughed a little, relieving his tension. She knew how uncomfortable he was standing up there in front of everyone he cared about. "When she first walked into the precinct my jaw dropped to the floor, I could barely speak or take my eyes off of her. Actually it was Davis that had to dare me to go and ask her out." He turned to Ty who held up his glass to him.

"You did it!" He chuckled in his seat.

"You goddamned right I did," he turned back to Maia. "And it was the best thing I ever did. Meeting you changed my life forever." Bosco laughed to himself. "I'd never been so nervous to talk to a woman in my entire life, but it was worth the sweaty palms and the cottony mouth. We went out to Dominick'sright on Arthur, and we must have talked for hours. And the more I found about you, the more I wanted to find out about you. You told me about how you lost your family and how you'd just moved here and you didn't know anyone." He paused for a moment when she looked down at the placemat on the table in front of her. He could see that what he was saying brought back memories.

"And when you told me all of these things I didn't feel sorry for you at all, I knew somehow that you were okay, that you were independent and strong, and that you could handle your own." Maia felt her cheeks get hot when she noticed that everyone was looking at her.

"The more time I spent with you, getting to know you, the more I realized that I was also letting you get to know me, I was letting you in to my life and my heart, and I had never let anyone else in as much as I had let you in. I feel so comfortable and close with you, we're so much alike it's scary. I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. I knew that you would bring nothing but goodness into my life, and there she is, my daughter, my beautiful daughter Lilly, who every time I look at her reminds me that no matter what I see going wrong around me that there is still goodness, that there is still love, that miracles really do happen." Bosco paused taking a deep breath, letting the words just roll off his tongue without even thinking.

"Maia, I love you, and I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel as needed and loved as you have made me feel. Baby, I love you forever, till death do us part and even after.

By this time the tears were streaming down Maia's face. Standing up she kissed him lovingly, holding him as tightly as she could, as if, if she let go he would disappear.

"Friends, family, I am both honoured and proud to present to you, my beautiful wife and daughter," he picked up his daughter out of his mother's lap, "Maia and Lilly Boscorelli." Everyone in the room stood up and clapped, sheering and hollering. All Maia could do was stand there and take it all in.

She had her storybook ending, her prince, her daughter, and her new family, whom she knew would love her for the rest of her life.

**FINALLY! YAY! I am done this fanfic! Please! Please! Please! Review and let me know what you think. It's been a long time in the making and I'm honoured to have even one person read it all the way through. I thank you from the bottom of my heart! Blessed Be!**


End file.
